Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever
by Gin The Red Wolf
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Book 1 of the Archive Series. PoA timeline. What if Harry decided to take his schooling seriously and started to think things through? Strong/Smart/Grey HP. Grey AD. Obsessive GW & MW. HPxMulti
1. Chapter 1

_**~Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever ~**_

_**~Book 1 of the Archive series~**_

_**Summary:**_

_**PoA. What if Harry decided to take his schooling more seriously and thought things through? Harry/Susan fic. Strong/Smart/Grey Harry. Grey Dumbledore for now. Unsure of Ron's character at the moment. Obsessive Ginny and Molly. AU/Canon Movie/Book styling. Elements of Dresden Files and MTG added in, not a full xover. **_

"Speaking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Spells"_

"_Animal Speak"_

_**Chapter 1: Nicodemus.**_

"Harry."

Green eyes snapped open in surprise at the sound of three separate soft feminine voices followed soon after by soft growls. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, quickly scanned his surroundings in a bit of a panic. He soon realized that he was standing in a wooded clearing with an eerie fog covering the ground up to his knees with deep-grey clouds over casting the skies with the shine of the moon above cutting through the banks. Looking into the boundary of the clearing he wasn't able to see anything but darkened forest, but still heard the growling again as though it came from all directions.

"Harry."

Harry whipped around trying to find whoever or whatever seemed to be tormenting him. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes locked with another pair of eyes peering out from the shadows of the forest. The first thing Harry noticed aside from a primal fear flowing through him when he looked into its deep blue eyes was that it looked at him with no malice, but more like curiosity. His fear slowly leaving him, he watched in fascination as the creature slowly prowled out of the shadows. His breathe suddenly caught in his throat as it came into full view. A large, mid-night black wolf prowled into the clearing still looking into Harry's eyes. While he wasn't sure, his instinct told him that it was a female and roughly five feet long from nose to tail and nearly the same in height. Harry stood in awe of the sheer beauty of this creature as it padded up to him never looking away from his eyes.

~O0o-Aug. 5, 1993-o0O~

Harry awoke with a start from his odd dream and quickly scanned his room that had been rented to him above the Leaky Caldron after his escape from his own personal prison on Privet Drive. Looking from his comfy four-poster bed with a nightstand next to it, a lamp on top of said nightstand; he could see several polished, old furniture including a dresser of five compartments, a comfortable looking chair which his partner Hedwig was using as her perch, a long, skinny coffee table, his wizard's trunk, a large fireplace, and two doors with one leading to the bathroom and the other the exit. He sighed in realization that he was no longer his relatives 'care' and remembered his talk with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Looking out the fogged over window he could see the light of a new day peeking over the train station and flopped back down on his pillow with a groan. _'It's too bloody early!' _

He shut his eyes tight trying to will himself back to sleep, but a soft fluttering sound brought him out of that hope as he looked up at the headboard to see his snow owl Hedwig looking down at him and cocking her head to the side while giving a soft hoot. At least that's what most people would hear, but instead what Harry heard was a soft feminine voice saying, _"Nightmare again?"_ See what no one but Harry knew was that he had always been able to hear her and had chosen not to tell anyone since he was already viewed as abnormal, even in the wizarding world, and didn't want to add to it.

Harry sighed softly before answering his friend, "I'm not really sure if it was a nightmare or even a dream at all to be honest girl. I can't really describe it as it felt like a dream, but at the same time not so much." Getting out of bed, Harry was clad only in his one 'good' pair of boxers as he stretched out what muscles he had. Making his way over to his trunk, he reached in a grabbed his clothes for the day and made his way to the shower.

~O0o-10:00 AM-o0O~

Upon returning from a quick breakfast down in the pub, Harry began to think about some of his concerns from the night before. As he lay awake in bed after his talk with Fudge, Harry started to question how things had been going in his life over the last few years. So he decided to take a more vested interest in his education to help better himself. He soon came to the realization that his lack-luster performance over the last few years came from two different faults.

The first fault was entirely placed on the shoulders of his relatives, throughout his years spent at number four, his relatives did everything possible to bring down his self worth and anytime he somehow did better than his cousin Dudley he was punished with starvation, physical abuse, or mental abuse. Harry was by no means a dumb child and learned quickly to keep his head down and fudge his grades, unfortunately this carried over to his schooling at Hogworts. Whenever he could escape from his cousin and his gang of delinquents, Harry could usually find himself at the local library reading anything he could get his hands on be it fantasy, history, or mathematics But thanks to the 'care' of his relatives he had always placed boundaries on what he could do.

The other fault unfortunately came from his choice of friends. Now while he didn't mean this when it came to Hermione since he knew she always tried to do her best, he did feel bad since he couldn't show her that he was smarter than he acted because of his first fault and their other friend, one Ron Weasley. It came to a quick conclusion his first term when he realized that Ron had a very jealous personality and a slight inferiority complex that he took out on Hermione and sometimes him. So unfortunately Harry decided to keep pace with Ron so that he wouldn't lose his first friend. But he was starting to doubt if it was worth it.

Harry's thoughts of Hermione brought a smile to his face, but shook it off and focused back on his classes for the upcoming term since he had at least a month to think about his best female friend. Harry stood up from his notes and walked over to his fireplace to make a quick floo call. Taking a handful of floo powder, he chucked it in, "Professor McGonagall, Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He watched as the green flames settled as the stern face of his head of house came into view. "Hello Professor, I'm not catching you at a bad time 'em I?"

The stern expression on his Head of House's face softened as she recognized who had contacted her. "Ah, Mr. Potter. No you're not catching me at a bad time; I'm just not used to getting floo calls from students during the summer. What can I do for you?"

With a kind smile Harry answered her, "Professor I'm currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron and I was wondering if you would be able to join me so that I could talk to you about my classes for this coming term."

"Of course, Mr. Potter if you could stand back I can make my way through right now. What is your room number?"

"37A."

After Harry backed away from the floo, McGonagall stepped through into his room. Harry motioned for her to take a seat in his lone chair as he took a seat at the edge of his bed. "What is it you would like to discuss Mr. Potter?" With a sigh, Harry began to inform his Head of House about the decisions he had come to over the course of the last day or so and expressed his interest in dropping his Divination class and substituting it with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Upon hearing more about Harry's home life, McGonagall couldn't help a pang of guilt and regret since she had been there the night Dumbledore had left him at his relative's home. "Are you sure you only want to drop the one class and add two to your schedule? You'll have a rather large schedule if you do that."

"I'm sure professor. I know it will be difficult with quidditch on my schedule too, but I know I can be better."

Giving the young teen a soft sigh and nod, McGonagall took a piece of parchment and wrote down the new books he would need for his classes before she took her leave to make the changes to his schedule.

~O0o-11:30 AM-o0O~

After the professor had left, Harry decided to take a walk around Diagon Alley before looking for his new school books. As he walked he noticed that the alley was somewhat bare this day as he looked at his looked at a clock in a window to realize it was around noon. Thinking it was just a slow day, he continued on his walk making his way to Gringotts. He noticed the few people that did recognize him merely gave him slight nods of their heads which he was grateful for. Walking into the darkened bank, Harry looked around at all the other patrons and tellers before making his way to a familiar looking face. "Hello Master Griphook. I hope I find you well this day."

The little gnarled-looking goblin looked up in surprise, "Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to see you again. I must admit I'm somewhat shocked that you remember me."

Harry gave a toothless smile so as not to offend the goblin as Hagrid had taught him, "You were the first goblin I met coming into this world so how could I not remember you?" Seeing the goblin chuckle in surprise, which seemed to be a rather interesting feet for a goblin, Harry continued; "I need to get into my vault and I have some questions and was wondering if I have an account manager I could talk with."

Giving a subtle nod, Griphook hopped from his station and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry followed down a rather long corridor deep into the bank until he came to a door that Griphook held open for him to enter. Upon entering, Harry glanced around to find a rather humble office with a large oaken desk that the goblin walked behind before sitting in a chair before motioning to the seat in front of the desk. "Have a seat and we can begin Mr. Potter."

Tilting his head in slight confusion but nodding all the same Harry took a seat in the offered chair. "Thank you Master Griphook I was unaware that you were an account manager."

The goblin gave a feral grin, "Please Mr. Potter I ask that you call me Griphook and I am not merely an account manager. I'm your family's account manager."

The dark haired teen took a look of surprise before he gave a kind smile to the goblin, "In that case you can call me Harry. I'm not much for titles." The stocky goblin gave a nod of understanding before asking Harry what questions he would like to have answered. "Well Griphook, I would like a few questions answered if you don't mind. Firstly, how much do I have in my vault and is that my only vault?"

Reaching into his desk and retrieving a marked file, Griphook glanced over it. "Well Harry to answer your last question first you have currently four vaults with Gringotts though you can only access one at the moment. As for your first question, you have 25,000 galleons ($251,750 US, $125,000 UK)* within your trust vault."

To say the teen was shock would be like saying Hermione liked to read: a massive understatement. Taking a guess that his trust vault was the one he had been to the last few years, Harry came to wonder: what were the other three vaults? Upon voicing his thought to Griphook he was given his answer, "One is the Potter/Peverell vault, the second is the Beleren vault, and the last is the Black vault."

"Okay I can understand the Potter/Peverell vault, but why the other two?"

"Before I can answer that I have a question for you Harry." Seeing the teen nod Griphook continued, "Would you allow an inheritance test to be done so that you may understand your holdings better?"

Taking a thinking pose, Harry had to admit he was curious about his lineage and this would be a great time to learn about his family and himself. So with a nod he consented to the test getting a return nod from the goblin who reached into his desk again and brought out a blank sheet of parchment. Taking an offered dagger from Griphook, he pierced his right hand's finger tips and thumb and placed them on the parchment as he was instructed. After a few seconds the parchment gave off a golden glow before settling down. As Harry and Griphook leaned to look at the parchment, Harry's mouth continued to drop to an all-time low at what he saw.

_**True Name: Harry James Peverell/Potter**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**DOB: July 31, 1980**_

_**DOD: **_

_**Title: Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverall/Potter by blood.**_

_**Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Beleren by blood.**_

_**Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black by magic.**_

_**Status: Pureblood**_

_**Family**_

_**Mother: Lily Peverell/Potter nee Evans nee Beleren**_

_**DOB: January 30, 1960**_

_**DOD: October 31, 1981**_

_**Father: James Peverell/Potter**_

_**DOB: March 27, 1960**_

_**DOD: October 31, 1981**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**_

_**DOB: October 13, 1959**_

_**DOD:**_

_**Godmother: Andromeda Tonks nee Black**_

_**DOB: April 23, 1954**_

_**DOD:**_

While Harry was indeed shocked that he was an heir to three ancient and noble houses, and his mother was a pureblood which made him a pureblood, but he was more shocked that his godparents were still alive and one was the resent escapee from Azkaban, one Sirius Black. "Do you understand you're ownership of the vaults now?"

Nodding slightly Harry replied, "Somewhat, I'm still curious how the Black headship came to me."

"Well, when Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without trial…"

"Wait! What do you mean without trial?" asked Harry confusedly.

"Just as I said, Sirius Black was never tried for his crimes when he was captured on the night your parents were killed. He was charged with betraying your parents to the Dark Lord, the murder of fifteen muggles, and the death of Peter Pettigrew who was another friend of your parents," replied the goblin calmly.

This knowledge sent Harry's head spinning. His godfather had been charged with the murder of several muggles and a friend of his parents, and with betraying his parents. As he thought about his lack of trial though, something didn't feel right to him. "Griphook? Is there anyone else I could talk to in regards to this situation?"

The goblin took up a thinking pose before he excused himself stating he would be back soon. After ten minutes, the door re-opened and Griphook walked back in with an older woman in tan witch's robes. She was taller than Harry around 5'7"; had soft, pale brown hair, a square yet feminine face with sharp blue eyes, and some slight wrinkling around her face. "Harry I would like to introduce you to Madam Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Madam Bones may I present Harry Potter."

After the two exchanged pleasantries, they got back down to business with Harry and Griphook explaining the reasons for bringing to her attention the fact that Sirius never was given a trial as well as the fact that when he was put there, like all prisoners, he was given the opportunity to make a will and in said will he named Harry his heir. To say that Amelia was shocked would be an understatement since this had happened during the time when one Barty Crouch Sr. was the head of the department, but that was no excuse for a supposed Death Eater to not get a trial when even that psycho-bitch Bellatrix was given one. "I assure you Harry that I will pursue this matter personally, but I'm not sure how long it may take. I should at least be able to call off the kiss on sight order currently out for him."

"Thank you Madam Bones, I appreciate the help. On a side note, are you related to Susan Bones?" Harry asked curiously.

"Why yes I am. She is my niece. Do you know her?" she answered kindly.

"Only in passing she seems like a nice girl, but because of how the housing system is a Hogworts we haven't spoken much." he replied with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

Nodding in understanding Amelia decided to press a little, "Well Harry if you'd like we would be glad to have you over for dinner sometime this week."

Having a quick thought Harry decided that it could be fun instead of spending all his time alone in the alley over the next few weeks before term started, plus it would be great to make another friend or two aside from Hermione and Ron. "Sure Madam Bones that would be great," he replied with a grin. Amelia nodded and stated she would send him an owl sometime this week with the time and address.

After the head of the DMLE had left, Harry and Griphook got back to their business. Understanding now why he had the vaults he had, Harry continued with his next question, "Griphook did my parents have a will and can I see Sirius' will too?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't let you read them yet as you haven't reached the age of requirement that they placed in their wills, and as Lord Black isn't dead yet his will must remain as is as well," stated the goblin with an apologetic look.

Instead of getting mad as he usually would have, Harry sat back and let his mind calm in thought for a few seconds. Soon his mind clicked at all he had been told in regards to the wills, but he still couldn't see them. "Griphook? You say I can't see the wills before certain requirements are met, so does that mean I can ask you questions about the wills themselves?"

"Well done Harry, I dare say that is quite Slytherin of you. You are correct in your assumptions, but I must limit you to five questions as I have other jobs I must complete today," stated the goblin with a sly grin.

Harry understanding the nature of the restrictions took careful thought in planning his five questions. "Okay first question, who were supposed to be my guardians? I know for a fact that my relatives hate me and my parents so I just can't fathom my parents willfully sending me there."

Griphook looked over Harry's folder again, "In the event of your parents death they had named seven possible choices for your guardians as well as one stipulation. Sirius Black your godfather. Remus Lupin, a close friend of your parents and Sirius. The Tonks family since Andromeda was your god mother. The Longbottom family as close friends of the family. Minerva McGonagall another close family friend. And finally the Bones family who were close to Sirius and your father," the goblin finished with a slight scowl on his face.

"Okay I can understand why I couldn't go with Sirius since he was thrown in Azkaban, but I don't get why any of the others couldn't take me in?" asked Harry barely able to hold back the venom in his voice.

Not taking any offence since he could tell by the teen's condition that he didn't have a great life with his relatives, Griphook proceeded with his answer, "Remus Lupin is categorized as a dark creature because of his lycanthropy and was deemed unsuitable by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. The Tonks family appealed several times for your custody, but was turned down because of questionable family ties by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. The Longbottoms were unable to take custody as they are currently in the long-term spell exposure wing at St. Mungo after being tortured by the Lestrange clan and one Barty Crouch Jr. Minerva McGonagall also appealed for your custody, but later retracted her appeal for unknown reasons. And the Bones family seemed to have never been told of their standing of guardianship since both Mr. and Mrs. Bones were killed a month prior to your parents leaving only Madam Bones and her niece Susan Bones."

"And the stipulation you mentioned?"

"Your parents added the stipulation that under no circumstances were you to be placed under the care of your mother's sister, one Petunia Dursley nee Evans," stated Griphook preparing for any outburst the young man in front of him might rage.

If he could see into the mind of the black-haired teen, he would've seen a hurricane of fury and indignation at all he had just heard. Someone had gone against his parent's wishes and forcefully put him into clutches of his own personal hell. Taking a few calming breathes to try and maintain some form of control. Luckily he was able to calm down enough to ask his next question though he conceded that he would have to find out who the Chief Warlock is. "Other than my trust vault, am I aloud into any of the other vaults before the requirements are fulfilled?"

"The Peverell/Potter and Black vaults are currently off limits for the time being, but the Beleren vault should be fine to enter since your mother made certain to allow you access upon your eleventh birthday, unfortunately this appears to have been overlooked when you first came to us two years ago." With that the goblin reached into his desk and brought out a new key stating that this would be for his new vault, to which Harry produced his key for his trust vault and Griphook hooked them both two a key ring. The goblin then motioned for Harry to continue his questions.

"I heard rumors about this in passing last year, but I'm not certain if they are real; however I would still like to know if I have to worry about them or not. Was I placed under any marriage contracts and if so is there any way out of them?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"A marriage contract was applied for a few months ago, but it can't be fulfilled until you review it because of a clause in your parent's will that gives you final say to any appeal even above your guardian," mentioned the goblin after looking into the folder again.

Harry gave out a sigh of relief and gave a silent thank you to his parents for the insight before he gained a look of confusion. "Who was the contract for and who pushed for it?"

"The contract was for one Ginevra Molly Weasley from her mother Molly Weasley nee Prewett and it was pushed for by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," stated the goblin calmly.

While Harry had been slowly calming down he was confused by this turn of events. While he thought of the Weasley family as the family he never had, and he had risked his life to save Ginny the last term from the chamber that didn't mean that he liked her as a future wife. And while he could understand Mrs. Weasley wanting to thank him but this seemed just too much. Also the fact that the headmaster was pushing for it confused him even more. While thinking about it something else seemed to click for our young hero. _'I've been had! That old coot has been testing me! And now he's trying to push for who I marry? Fuck this! I'll even bet my life he's the Chief Warlock!'_ "Griphook? What will happen when I decline the contract?"

"The contract will be burned and the required parties will be informed."

'_Shit! I can't let them find out or they could pressure me toward it or worse. Wait! What if…' _"Griphook? When do I have to make a decision on this?" Harry asked trying to be thoughtful.

"By the time you come of age which would normally be at seventeen, but because of a clause in your parents will you will become of age at fifteen in accords with the old laws for all ancient and noble house heirs."

"In that case leave it as is for now so as not to alert anyone to the fact that I know." Harry stated with confidence.

Griphook nodded before fishing out a small pocket watch from his black vest. "If that is all of your questions Harry I would like to complete your transactions so that I can return to my other duties."

"Of course Griphook I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time," thinking quickly of what he wanted to do Harry continued, "I would like to get one thousand galleons from my trust vault and have half of it switched to pounds so I can use them in the muggle world. Also I would like to be taken to the Beleren vault if that is okay with you."

~O0o-o0O~

Harry had to admit nothing in the world came close to the excitement of riding a broom, but he had to admit riding the goblin carts came pretty close. The trip to the Beleren vault took some what longer than he thought it would but he ignored the time in favor of enjoying the cart ride. The cart came to a stop at an old oaken door with two large statues of black obsidian on each side. Seeing the statues made Harry's thoughts come to an abrupt halt because they reminded him eerily of the wolf from his dream. "Axesplit? I don't mean to ask a stupid question, but what are those?"

"Those would be the vault guardians, your ancestors put them there so that their possessions would be well protected, oddly enough they fashioned them into statues of shadow wolves," replied the small goblin. Harry nodded his understanding for the time being and took out his key so as to gain access to the vault, but was stopped by Axesplit's warning, "I wouldn't do that yet Mr. Potter. You need to get through the security first."

Nodding as the little goblin explained what he needed to do, he allowed Axesplit to cut the palm of his wand hand and placed it in the mouth of the wolf on his right. As his palm touched the tongue of the statue Harry's hand was covered in a white glow while the eyes of the statue began to glow green as the glow on his hand died down. Upon removing his hand he noticed that his palm was now healed and both statues bowed their heads. Thanks to prompting from his goblin escort, Harry took out his key again and unlocked the old door.

Once he had entered the large vault he stood in awe at the amount of gold, furniture, scrolls and artifacts hidden within. After asking the young goblin how much gold was in this vault to which the goblin replied that he had 534,000 galleons ($5,377,380 US $2,670,000 UK). Harry felt very weak in the knees upon hearing that, but he did rationalize that at the least he wouldn't need to worry about money for a few lifetimes. Harry saw a podium with a large book at the center of the vault that was leather-bound with an ornate buckle on the open side, but what caught his attention the most was the large wolf's skull sitting on top of the tome. Harry made his way toward the podium the dark sockets of the skull burst to life first as a deep, red flame, before calming to a calming, green flame. "Ah so another has come to attempt to obtain the Archive of Merlin," came a bored, English voice from the skull itself.

"You can talk?" asked Harry with a bit of awe in his voice.

The green eyes seemed to almost widen in surprise. "And you can hear me? Well this is most unusual only those of the Beleren line have ever had that ability since I was created by Merlin."

"Who are you? And what do you mean created by Merlin?" asked Harry in excitement.

Before the skull could answer, Axesplit made his presence known. "Mr. Potter I don't mean to rush you but we must move to your other vault so I can get back to my duties. Take what you need and you can return for anything else at another time."

Harry nodded in understanding and picked up the skull and book gently and placed them into a muggle duffle bag that he found nearby. Climbing back into the cart, they made their way back up to the bank proper, after a quick stop at his trust vault to pick up the galleons he needed. After saying 'goodbye' to Axesplit and getting 500 of his 1000 galleons turned into muggle pounds ($5,035.00 US $2,500 UK), Harry made his way out of the bank and was surprised to see Madam Bones leaving the bank as well. "Hello again Madam Bones, I figured you would be back at the Ministry by now."

"I'm actually on my lunch break and came back to take care of some business at the bank before I need to head back to finish the day," she spoke back in a kindly voice.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Would you care to join me for lunch then? I haven't been able to have anything to eat yet and I could use some company."

After agreeing with the young man, both made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to have a light lunch. Once they entered the pub, Harry excused himself to head up to his room so that he could drop off his duffle bag; and quickly made his way back down and took a seat across from Amelia in the corner of the pub. After placing their orders for two fish 'n chips, both sipped on their tea while making small talk along with Harry relating his trip to the bank and explaining a few concerns he had about the last two school terms. Amelia was shocked that one student, let alone a twelve year old could stop a basilisk with a sword, or that he had survived the abuse of his relatives. Even though she could tell he was keeping some of the worst out of it she could tell that his home life was nothing short of a living hell and like him started to question the motives of the headmaster. Amelia silently vowed to look into some things to see if she could help the young man in some way. So it was after they had finished that she needed to head back to her office for the day, but not before telling him that dinner would be in four days at 6:00 PM and gave him the address he would need to use with the floo.

~O0o-Aug. 9, 1993-o0O~

In the days following his trip to Gringotts, Harry had made a few changes to his life. First he snuck out of Diagon Ally into muggle London to get himself some clothes that actually fit to the point that he had essentially bought a new wardrobe which now included: ten pairs of jeans, twelve t-shirts, three long-sleeve shirts, five jumpers, two pairs of tennis shoes, four pairs of slacks, four button up dress shirts, four pairs of shorts, swim trunks, pajama bottoms, socks, a tan trench coat, two pairs of sweat pants, three hoodies, and six pairs of boxers. While he was out he also got some equipment to use that most in the magical world had probably never seen including: mechanical pencils, three large notebooks, and a compass*.

Fortunately, Harry hadn't limited his spending to the muggle world and had taken care of some things he needed from within Diagon Ally: a new cauldron, rune supplies, treats for Hedwig, 100 sheets of parchment, three vials of ink, five quills, potion ingredients, and a few pairs of new dress robes. However his biggest purchase was a specialized dragon-hide trunk.

The trunk came with seven compartments that he could actually enter giving him a mobile apartment of sorts. He furnished two of the compartments into a bedroom and living area respectfully. It is within this bedroom that we find Harry this morning. The bedroom wasn't what one would call fancy, in fact some would even call it Spartan-like, but it was perfect to Harry. It contained a queen-size four-poster bed with forest green sheets, pillows, and a navy blue comforter. A five drawer dresser and a modest walk-in closet next to it. Next to the bed was a matching night stand with a large green candle with three vials of odd colored liquids that Harry had been drinking over the last few days to help bring his body back to its peak condition and one emptied bottle.

As Harry awoke and gave off a large yawn before swinging his legs over the sides of the bed and quickly took two of the potions in long swigs and using an eyedropper with the third to drip three drops into each eye. He had learned after the first day to block the light stinging sensation and after keeping his eyes closed for almost a minute he opened his eyes to reveal his bold, emerald green eyes. He had been most proud in being able to brew the eye drop potion since he would no longer need glasses after he completes the week long cycle with each of the potions. He stood up from his seat clothed only in a pair of black silk boxers and couldn't help, but be impressed with how the potions were helping his body. While a few days ago he was short for his age, as skinny as some better off victims of the holocaust, and according to one snarky skull, less muscle on his body than a sparrows ankle; he now had grown a few inches to stand at 5'5", gained some weight to be 125 lbs, and thanks to an exercise regiment was starting to boast a swimmers build with lean muscles. After slipping on a tight, navy blue t-shirt with 'Sickleback' on the front and a pair of grey sweat pants and white tennis shoes, Harry gathered up the empty bottles and made his way over to a door while passing some more burning candles that helped to illuminate the room. He took his wand and tapped a small dial with the numbers 1-7 on them and focused on a number of his choice and the dial turned till the 3 was facing the top, opened the door and walked through.

He came into a darkened room held up his wand and cast a silent candle lighting charm which brought the ten or so candles within the room to life. He scanned the room that he had come to call 'the lab' with a proud smile. It was wall to wall shelves and book cases that held all manner of potion ingredients, potion vials, and some books. At the center of the room was a work table that was about 10' x 5' with a stool for him to sit. Meanwhile along the side wall was a small desk with the leather bound tome resting on it with the wolf skull above it. After sitting the vials next to a small wooden tub that he used to wash the vials and cauldrons he was using, he made his way over to his desk. "Morning Nic," he stated with a yawn.

His yawn was met by and even more drawn out yawn from the skull though the skull itself didn't move. "Good morning Harry," came a lazy drawl. Harry had to admit Merlin was a bloody genius. After he returned from shopping in London and the alley, he had gotten to conversing with the skull and found out that his name was Nicodemus and that Merlin had used an ancient ritual to connect the spirit to the wolf skull and, through an impressive use of runes, the tome. Nic was a spirit of intellect that Merlin had come across in his travels that could recall anything ever written down and as soon as something was written Nic would automatically know it. And thanks to the runes placed on the tome and Nic's skull, someone could write down a topic, author, or title and the tome would give the person a list of related readings for it that could be read through the magic connected to the tome. He noticed the reasoning for Nic to Merlin as both a companion to bounce ideas off of, as well as someone to answer questions, and someone to translate works written in other languages to the needed language.

"Not a clue if it's good or not yet ya know?" stated Harry as he reached toward a vial of Pepper-Up potion and made his way toward a wooden set of stairs leading up to an inset in the ceiling.

"Not going to catch your morning workout I take it?" came the slightly amused voice of Nic over his shoulder.

Harry groaned as he made his way up the stairs. "Too bloody early and hungry. I'll get to it later," he growled out only to be met by a low chuckle from his companion. _'Fuckin' snarky ass ghost.'_

~O0o-11:30 AM-o0O~

After finishing his breakfast at the pub, Harry decided to take a walk around the alley before it got too crowded. As he passed by Magical Menagerie he suddenly felt a pull toward the shop and came to a stop in front of the shop looking intently. He calmed his mind as Nic had taught him and focused his will and magic into his eyes. When he opened his eyes they had a slight glow to them that allowed him to use mage sight, an ability that Nic had been working with him as one of his first lessons so that he could identify wards, and other spells that might be in use around him: however he could only keep it going for about ten seconds at a time. He saw no spells out of the ordinary like compulsion charms, so with a shake of his head he closed his mage sight and entered the store.

As he made his way around the store he noticed all manner of creatures from owls to toads, and crows to turtles, but he was drawn to the back of the store where he continued looking till he felt a tug on his pajama leg and looked down to see a small black wolf pup pulling at his leg. He chuckled at the energy of the little pup and squatted down and rubbed it behind the ear. He laughed more when the pup let go of his pant leg and got up on his hind legs and nipped at his fingers with paws wrapping around his wrist. "Hey there little guy. What's your name?" he asked playfully.

Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared to actually be answered. _"I don't have a name papa."_ Answered the pup with a confused head tilt.

Harry looked at the young male pup for a second before his brain restarted. While Harry could understand some animals from time to time, aside from Hedwig he had never found another animal who could actually talk to, until today that is. "You can understand me?"

The little pups tongue hung out with and almost playful grin. _"Of course papa. I can understand you completely."_

"Why do you call me papa?" Harry asked curiously.

"_You're the first I've met with the same scent as me,"_ he said honestly.

Harry tilted his own head slightly trying to understand what the pup had said, but decided to not worry about it for the time being. "Well would you like to come with me?" he asked and could clearly see the hope in the little pups eyes.

"_I'd love to papa!" _the little pup yipped excitedly and Harry picked him up along with a bed and some toys for him before making his way to the counter were a shocked owner was waiting since the pup usually always hid when people came into the shop. After a quick discussion with the owner about what sort of food he would need he took his new companion and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. On the way he decided on a name for the young pup that he was very proud that his 'papa' would give him: Jace.

~O0o-To Be Continued-o0O~

_**Well that's all for the first chapter hope everyone likes it and I will try and have the next chapter up soon. R&R please.**_

_**Next Chapter: Hedwig meets Jace, Dinner at the Bones, and the return of Hermione and Ron. Plus the start of the trip for Harry's third year.**_

_***I used the website for the conversion from galleons to dollars/pounds.**_

_***Compass doesn't mean a compass used in maping, I'm meaning a compass used in mathematics and art to draw near perfect circles.**_

_***Harry's seven compartment trunk:**_

_**1. Master room**_

_**2. Guest room**_

_**3. Lab**_

_**4. Practice room (magic)**_

_**5. Exercise room (physical)**_

_**6. Ritual room**_

_**7. Storage room**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever~**_

_**~Book 1 of the Archive series~**_

_**Thank you all for the hits and reviews from the first chapter and I will now answer a few questions and ideas that have been raised from the first chapter.**_

_**Kay Geez: Firstly thanks for the lengthy review always like 'em that way. Dumbledore won't be into the extremes, but I'm not going to give too much away at this time because that would ruin the story. As for the goblins, I based this on trips I've had to banks as the tellers and other workers are happy to help the customers, but do have other people to get to and will get annoyed if you take too much of their time. The nevernever will come into play later and if you know anything about the Dresden Files novels, you may understand where I'm going with this.**_

_**ROBERT-19588: Thanks for the ideas. You'll understand later on why Harry isn't a part of Slytherin or Gryffindor families when the story gets deeper, plus I personally don't agree with making him the head of too many families. Same goes for the marriage contract since that would alert people to his movements and he wants to test to see who he can trust. Same with becoming emancipated since he and Griphook know of things they can covertly work against any attempts against him. Any traces or blocks will be discussed in this chapter and the next. **_

_**Vellouette: Ditto. Lol.**_

_**Arkane291: It was to show that the name had changed in the past from one to the other.**_

_**Der Ritter: Will be explained in later chapters.**_

_**To all other reviews: Thanks much for them, they are well appreciated. **_

"Speaking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Spells"_

"_Animal Speak"_

_**Chapter 2: Dinner and Happy Returns.**_

~O0o- Aug. 9, 1993 12:00 PM-o0O~

Harry made his way up to his room at the Leaky Cauldron with the little black wolf pup, Jace, in his arms and holding his bed and some meat he had gotten from Tom at the pub down stairs. Jace was settled in his arms sniffing ever so often trying to get a handle on his own curiosity for his new environment. Upon getting to the door of his room, Harry sat Jace down and opened the door allowing the little pup to enter. Jace ran around the room exploring whatever he could find before he came to a stop looking up at a large snowy owl almost double his size that was giving him a dismissive look. Harry noted his new friends sudden stop before he looked at his long time companion and gave a soft sighing know that this could be bad for him and Jace.

Harry walked up to Hedwig's perch on the seat back of the old chair and noticed she had something on her leg and figured his friends must have returned his letters of thanks for his birthday gifts.

"_Who is that and what is it doing here?" _came the slightly annoyed voice of Hedwig.

Harry sighed again before informing her of his day and being drawn to the little pup. After explaining things to her she gave a slight huff, but was promised that she was the only one going to be delivering letters for him and she was, of course, still his number one girl. This got her to calm down some and decided that maybe having the little pup around wouldn't be such a bad thing. Seeing his friend happier and seeing Jace relax knowing that he wouldn't be eaten, Harry took the letters from his friends.

Ron's letter was relatively simple and short. He basically talked about his family's trip to Egypt and about a few things he had seen and heard his eldest brother, Bill, talk about. And Harry had to admit the talk of the Egyptian runes intrigued him and since he was taking ancient runes this year, it made him all the more excited to start his new term. Unfortunately, this was Ron and was very drummed down and he spent more time talking about quidditch than the traveling that bored Harry quickly. He may have loved quidditch, but simply hearing about it was rather boring.

Hermione's letter was of course very detailed but he could see the joy in her writing when she would write a letter to him and it always made him feel better. She mainly talked about her time in France with her family and the sights they saw, but unlike Ron she didn't rub it in like he tended to do and she also asked him how his summer was going. Harry smiled softly when he thought of his 'sister' as he liked to think of her. He often would think if he could ever see her in another light, but usually shook that off in favor of keeping their relationship as it was and to not ruin something that truly made him happy.

He wrote a quick response to Ron and his family along with a longer response to Hermione before sending Hedwig off on her journey, but not before giving her some treats and telling her to take a break with Hermione so she could rest before moving to Ron. After sending her on her way, he walked to his trunk and turned a dial on its side to '3' before hearing a click and opening the top and picking up the curious Jace before making his way down to the 'lab.'

~O0o-5:30 PM-o0O~

Harry emerged from his trunk with thirty minutes to spare before he had to arrive at the Bones' residence for dinner with Jace closely following behind. Madam Bones had informed him that it was to be a casual dinner so he didn't need to be in formal attire and he decided to wear a more muggle look. He wore a tight dark grey tight t-shirt; he also wore black jeans with his white and forest green sneakers and carrying a deep, forest green hoodie. He ran a hand through his messy black hair as he pulled out a black pocket watch he had purchased in the alley a few days before to make sure he wouldn't be running late. "You ready Jace?" he asked the little pup standing next to him as he pulled on his hoody.

"_Ready when you are papa," _he spoke excitedly.

~O0o-Bones Manor: Swansea, Wales-o0O~

Harry walked through the floo with Jace in his arms, all the while thanking Nic for explaining the 'trick' to floo travel. He looked around in awe as he took in the large sitting room that he had come into with a high, ornate ceiling, several comfortable chairs, a large couch and loveseat, along with several portraits around on the light tan walls. However what truly caught Harry's attention was the large window that looked over the Three Cliffs Bay.

Harry's focus was broken by a voice behind him. "Welcomes to Bones home Mister Potty. Missy Bones asks me to leads you to her."

Harry turned to see a small house elf that was maybe a foot and a half tall with a small towel on his form that looked like a toga. He nodded to the little elf and began to follow him. As he made his way from the sitting room, Harry continued to look in awe of the house he was in. While the walls stayed to the tan color he was able to see several rooms as he followed his guide including a large study with quite a few book shelves filled to over flowing and what looked like a bathing room with a sauna. But what truly caught his attention was a large, grand staircase that he passed as he made his way by the large front doors before finally making it into the dining room.

Upon entering he noticed Madam Bones sitting at the head of a large ten-person table that looked centuries old. She was clad in a casual, blue witch's robe with her hair held back in a loose ponytail and reading an issue of the _Daily Prophet_. "Good evening madam, yous guest has arrived."

Amelia looked up and gave the elf a nod and smile. "Thank you Ed." The little elf nodded before popping away. "Come sit down Harry," she said kindly inclining her head to the seat to her left. As Harry made his way to the seat, Amelia noted the little fur ball dangling in his arms which got her to give a bigger smile. "And who is this?"

"This is Jace, Amelia," he said holding out the little pup he gave a playful grin at the older woman. "I found him at the alley today and took him in with me. I hope you don't mind me bringing him with me."

Seeing the nervousness in his eyes, Amelia gave him a soft smile. "Not at all Harry, he's a cute little guy though," she stated as she scratched under his chin.

"_I like gramma. She nice papa,"_ stated the little pup as his tail wagged happily.

Seeing Harry snicker slightly, Amelia asked what was so funny to which Harry told her that he could not only talk to Jace, but understand him as well and informed her of what the little guy had said that got a laugh from the older woman too.

"Susan should be down in a few minutes," she stated softly.

Nodding in understanding, Harry sat Jace down on the hardwood floor of the dining room so he could explore, but told him to stay close. Looking around the room he noticed some more paintings moving around him, along with the shadows from the candles in the bright chandelier. "How have your last few days been Harry?" came Amelia's curious voice.

"Oh as good as can be expected I guess. I've been doing a lot of reading and exercise mostly," came Harry's response.

Amelia nodded to the young man and was about to continue the small talk when she heard footsteps coming down the staircase outside of the dining room. Harry heard the steps too and looked to the door to see Susan Bones walk through. Harry had to admit, Susan was certainly filling out well as she got older. He remembered the young Hufflepuff his first year that was slightly on the pudgy side and taller than himself. While she was now the same height as him, her figure became curvier and a little more toned with very little baby fat left. She was dressed in an ivory blouse with black jeans and a simple pair of black sneakers. As his eyes wondered up he could see that her face was heart-shaped unlike her aunts more angular shape; and her strawberry blonde hair was loose and framed her face very nicely unlike her usual pigtails. Harry sported a soft grin when he realized that she blushed slightly when she spotted him and took her seat by Amelia giving Harry a shy smile. "Harry! I didn't know you would be our dinner guest."

"It's great to see you again Susan. How have you been?" spoke Harry with a playful grin.

The two teens exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before their meals arrived thanks to the house elves. The three ate in relative silence with little snippets of conversation thrown in. Throughout the meal both Harry and Susan got to know each other better and come to realize that they both had quite a bit in common. Both had lost their parents to Voldemort during the war. They lived with an aunt, though admittedly Susan was in a better boat in that regard. And finally, both had chosen the same electives for the following term. One thing that threw Harry off though was Jace's reaction to Susan since the little pup took to her very quickly and called her 'mama', but what shocked him was that the strawberry blonde girl could both hear and talk to the little wolf just like he could. He resolved to look into the mystery surrounding the pup at a later date, _'Maybe Nic will know something.'_

Once their meals were finished, the three made their way to the large study Harry had seen when he arrived at the manor to relax and talk some more about themselves. During their conversation, Harry and Amelia touched on their conversation from the Leaky Cauldron a few days prior. Susan agreed with Harry that he should at the least keep an eye on the headmaster as well as the Weasleys just to be on the safe side. Amelia also took this time to tease her niece while the boy she had had a crush on since her first year was within earshot, although she did do so in a way that Harry was left very confused and Susan beet red with embarrassment. Upon the clock reaching 10 PM, Harry decided it was time for him to head back and picked up Jace from Susan's lap. With a final wave and a promise from Susan to keep him company over the next few weeks, Harry disappeared through the floo.

~O0o-Aug. 31, 1993 10:45 AM-o0O~

Just over three weeks had passed since Harry's dinner with Susan and Amelia at their manor and in those three weeks a few things have changed for the dark haired teen. One of the changes was Harry's relationship with Jace in which he had come to think of the little pup as his pup and would protect the little guy with his life if need be. Even Hedwig had turned out to look at the little pup as a friend and confidant for herself.

Another change came through Harry's lessons with Nic and the readings that he undertook from the Nic's archive. While very little in the way of spells came into play aside from telepathy, empathy, and working on his budding telekinetic abilities, which Nic called 'Ancient Mage Arts'; most of his lessons came in the form of philosophy, politics, and what Nic considered to be the true 'Laws of Magic' that Harry had little trouble understanding thanks to his mind exercises. His telepathy and empathy progressed to the point where could easily feel other peoples feelings and even have them feel his own which he practiced regularly in the pub down stairs, along with his ability to see the surface thoughts of those he could look at while also protecting his own mind thanks to Nic's training. His telekinetic abilities advanced at a far slower rate, but he could at least lift small objects with a thought.

The biggest and most important change to Harry was without question his developing friendship with Susan. She had kept her promise and came to visit Harry many times over the last few weeks. Harry quickly came to see her as one of his closest friends next to Hermione and Ron. After the first week, he trusted her enough to show her his trunk and introduce her to Nic to which she gave her word that she would keep this knowledge to herself since Harry wanted to keep this from those who would do anything to gain the boundless knowledge that Nic and his archive held. Harry's easy trust came with the fact that Jace and Hedwig both trusted her completely and told him in their own way.

Another interesting change came in the form of meeting another new friend one day while walking through the ally. He had stopped to take a look at the new Firebolt racing broom when he heard a commotion from up the ally. Upon turning he noticed a man running toward him carrying a purse that was obviously not his with a pink haired woman chasing him. Thinking quickly he turned to make like he was looking at the broom. As the man came within reach, Harry thrust his leg back enough to catch the guy and tripped him giving the woman enough time to reach him. He was surprise to find out that woman wasn't much older than he was and was a Auror trainee who was in pursuit of the thief. She introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks, but warned him to never call her by her first name. After she had led the prisoner to her partner/mentor, a man that looked like he had been through a meat grinder in Harry's opinion, she came back to thank him and invited him for lunch as a thank you. Harry learned quite a bit about Tonks during that lunch including: she was a Hufflepuff seventh year while he was a first year, she had helped him and his friends get away from trouble a few times; and most importantly, she had met him when he was a baby when her cousin Sirius Black had brought her to visit the Potters for his first birthday. After informing her of his findings about her cousin, to which she and her mother had always believed something was off but could never confirm it, he promised to keep in contact with her and met her a few more times throughout his stay.

It was on the last day before the Hogworts Express would depart for another term that found Harry seated on his bed in meditation with about twelve steel marbles circling around his body at a sedate pace, while Susan sat on the floor playing with an energetic Jace. Every few minutes the strawberry blonde would check her watch before going back to playing with the black-furred pup. Finally she spoke out to Harry, "Harry! Times up!"

Harry's hand slowly moved into the path of the orbiting marbles and caught them each as he let out a soft sigh before putting them away. "Thanks Suz," stated Harry as he stretched and moved off the bed. He moved over to his trunk with Susan in toe with Jace held in her arms against her growing bust. After making their way into the trunk they said their greetings to Nic to which the skulls eyes merely flashed into life. "No more training today you two. You have to head back to school tomorrow and you never know what may happen so keep your strength," came Nic's usual English drawl.

Both teens nodded in understanding and Harry picked up his pocket watch from his desk to see that it was nearly 11 AM, and after a quick query with Susan both made their way out of his trunk and room for an early lunch. Upon exiting the room, both were nearly run over by a familiar looking rat followed by a rather large ginger cat. Harry and Susan gave a look at each other before shrugging and making their way down stairs with a happy Jace still nuzzled in his 'mama's' arms. Soon they heard two very familiar voices arguing.

"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy," threatened a gangly, ginger haired boy that was roughly the same height as Harry, against a brown, bushy haired girl.

"It's a cat, Ronald. What do you expect? It's in his nature," countered the bushy haired girl with the ginger cat in her arms.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks like a pig with hair if you ask me."

"Oh, that's rich coming from the owner of that smelly, old shoe brush," sneered the girl as she petted and cooed to her cat. "Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy."

Harry grinned happily at seeing two of his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He looked over his should at Susan who was trying to stifle her giggles from the banter of the two Gryffindors which Harry soon matched with his own chuckles. Two cries of 'Harry' and one 'Susan' brought the teens' attention back to the bickering pair. Ron looked on with a happy, but confused look; meanwhile Hermione just seemed happy to see the two.

After the four teens exchanged pleasantries they took a seat at the large oak table in the pub and began to discuss what had happened to each during the summer. Ron's story was pretty simple and interesting, but Ron focused more on the food they had and the lack of quidditch than the sights of Egypt. Hermione seemed to have enjoyed herself greatly on her trip to France and told detailed accounts of her trip that was very interesting to both Harry and Susan, but was slowly putting Ron to sleep. Harry and Susan then gave accounts of their summer, but omitted a few things that Harry had decided to wait about telling his two oldest friends until he had checked on a few worries he had. The questions that Harry had expected of course came up such as: who Jace was-'My familiar who I think of like a son', how he had gotten so much taller and better built-'It's amazing what can happen when you eat right', and why he wasn't wearing his glasses-'contacts.' Now he wasn't lying per-say but he also didn't wish to show his cards just yet.

Their conversation continued after they were joined by the rest of the Weasley clan who had returned from the alley. Mrs. Weasley of course doted on Harry as usual, but Harry tried to keep his distance from her, as well as Ginny, after what he had learned from the goblins his first week in the alley. The twins spent most of the time picking on Ron for bragging to several people about the family trip to Egypt, but also took time to chat up Harry and the other two young teens. Mr. Weasley took some time to pull Harry away to have a quiet chat about the possible danger of Sirius Black towards Harry to which Harry acted to be worried so as not to tip off that he already knew some things about his godfather.

Time passed quickly with the Weasleys leaving to return to the Burrow after their school shopping was done leaving Harry, Hermione, and Susan to stay at the Leakey Cauldron with promises to meet them for the train tomorrow. Hermione's parents had rented a room for her at the pub since they had to be at work early the next day so she would be able to stay close to Harry with Susan in the same boat with her aunt, but she was staying in Harry's room as it was. This brought about some good ribbing from Hermione at her friend's expense not that he minded it.

As night descended upon the alley, the three friends found themselves sitting on the bed in Harry's room and talking about multiple topics before Hermione's curiosity just couldn't be contained any longer.

"Alright Harry. I want answers since you were being far too vague today in answering mine and Ron's questions and I want answers," exclaimed the bushy haired girl. Her answer came in a knowing grin from Harry and a soft groan from Susan who dropped a galleon into Harry's outstretched hand.

After explaining that he had made a bet with Susan that she would demand answers as soon as they were in a more private setting Hermione blushed in embarrassment, but maintained her determined face. "Well Hermione to answer one of your earlier questions," Harry paused to pick up Jace from Susan's lap. "This is Jace my familiar as I said. Say hi Jace."

"_Hi Aunt Bushy!"_ grinned the little wolf as his tail wagged happy. This statement prompted a chuckle and giggles from Harry and Susan respectfully much to Hermione's confusion. The two teens quickly explained to her that they could hear and understand Jace and vice versa. Hermione was impressed with their discovery, but waited patiently for the rest of her questions to be answered.

Harry nodded with a smile on his face to Susan who returned one of her own as they got up from the bed and motioned for Hermione to follow. With her curiosity growing Hermione followed without question till she was standing in front of a trunk she hadn't noticed when she came into the room and was broken from her musings by her best friend's voice. "Now Hermione you are my best friend and sister in everything but blood. I love you and trust you with my life and that is why I'm willing to show you this."

Hermione was taken-a-back by Harry's statement, but knew that she felt the same way about him and knew that he was about to trust her with some special knowledge. She watched as Harry reached for a dial on the trunk and popped open the top to reveal a door. Hermione soon followed her friends down into the 'lab' and for the first time in a long time Hermione was speechless. She could see wall to wall bookshelves with quite a few books on most and potions and ingredients along the others, a large work table, and desk with a large tome on it with a wolf skull on top with its glowing eyes. _'Hang on! Glowing eyes?' _Hermione looked closer and was shocked to see she indeed wasn't imagining anything.

"Hermione. Allow me to introduce you to Nicodemus," spoke Harry when he noticed the confused look on his friends face.

"A pleasure Milady," spoke the skull much to the surprise of Hermione. The bushy haired girl jumped in surprise at the skull's sudden words which drew a chuckle from her two friends. Harry went on, with help of Nic, to explain what Nic was. Needless to say, that after the explanation, Hermione was openly drooling and her eyes alight with a lust for knowledge which got more laughs from her friends and a slightly fearful look from Nic, a nifty trick for a skull. Harry continued the tour, after promising Hermione could look into the tome and quiz Nic from time to time which earned him an energetic hug from his friend, and showed her the rest of the 'lab' before moving on to the other rooms in his trunk. He also took time to explain to her that he had been taking potions to help his body since he first arrived at the ally. Needless to say once he was done Hermione was begging for a trunk of her own. Harry explained to her what he had discovered from his meeting with the goblins and Madam Bones, as well as his home life prior to entering Hogworts and by the end of his tale and theories his bushy haired friend was tempted to go to Privet Drive and give a serious beating to his relatives, and even a part of her wanted to dress down the lady Weasleys and Headmaster.

"I'm not going back," Harry said breaking Hermione out of her mental rant.

After a quick thought, she nodded along with Susan in understanding. "Where will you stay Harry?"

Harry grinned and motion around him. "That is another reason why I got this trunk. Worse comes to worse, I can live in here and maybe you or Suz," at this he grinned at the blushing strawberry blonde, "will allow me to stay at your places. The only thing I would need to worry about would be the traces that are on me, but hopeful Nic will be able to help with that."

At the confused faces of the two girls, Harry explained about his mage sight that he had developed with the help of Nic, and promised to teach them. It was through this sight that he was able to see things in a different light and thus noticed that he had several bindings and traces placed on himself from an unknown person whom he believed to be Dumbledore, but couldn't prove it.

~O0o-Sept. 1, 1993 9:00 AM-o0O~

Harry woke up relatively early and after checking his watch had roughly two hours before they needed to be at the station. He dressed quickly and placed on a pair of hollowed glasses. He explained the night before to both girls that he needed to have the glasses on otherwise it might draw some unwanted attention from the Headmaster. He dressed in a simple forest green t-shirt, blue jeans, black belt, and his sneakers before making his way out of his trunk.

Upon opening his trunk, Harry came to a dead stop with wide eyes at the sight before him. With a soft yelp he closed the trunk led with a beet-red face, _'Black silk knickers?'_

Susan stood up from her trunk at the sound of a yelp and the shutting of his trunk. She was clad in black silk knickers and a matching brassiere holding a purple top in her hands. She blushed a bright red when she realized what had happened and quickly finished dressing. She then called out to Harry that it was safe to come out which lead to two blushing teens apologizing to each other and the shy Hufflepuff teasing her friend while Jace watched on with his tail wagging merrily.

Harry soon shrunk and packed his new trunk into his old one to keep it a secret and packed the rest of his things before telling Hedwig that he would meet her at Hogworts. Harry and Susan shrunk their trunks down and placed them in their backpacks for safe keeping before they made their way down with the little wolf following. They met Hermione with her own pack and Crookshanks in her arms at the table waiting to have breakfast. They had a good meal with light chatter and Hermione asking why they were blushing when they took sideways glance at each other which led to the normally up-tight bookworm nearly peeing herself from laughing at them both.

~O0o-10:35 AM-o0O~

Platform 9 ¾ was the usual massive of chaos that has become common place with the bustling parents and students trying to get on the Hogworts Express for the new year. Not helping matters was the hard rain that greeted them for the departure. On the train, Harry and Hermione had found a cabin with only one occupant, a sleeping gentleman in his mid-thirties with a scruffy overcoat covering his dozing form. They had parted ways with Susan who went off to find her friend Hannah, but said she would be by to sit with them before the train took off. Both teens took seats across from each other with Jace in Harry's lap and Crookshanks in Hermione's lap.

Fifteen minutes later, they were joined by Susan and her blonde haired friend Hannah Abbott whom Susan introduced to the other two occupants. A few minutes later their ginger-haired friend finally stumbled through the door and noticed that there were two additions to the usual group. This got a confused look sent towards his two friends who shrugged it off as they were friends. That comment got a grumble from Ron, but for once he chose not to argue. At 11:00 sharp the train exited the station and began its journey to Hogworts.

During the trip, the occupants of the cabin conversed about their summer and the up-coming term. Ron almost blew a gasket when he found out that Harry had dropped divination, but a quick detour into this year's quidditch season got him distracted fairly well though he still grumbled and sulked ever so often.

At sometime along the trip, Ginny had tried to join the group along with Neville Longbottom, but both were turned away politely because of the overflow of people already within the compartment. Neville took it with a grain of salt and merely wanted to say hello to everyone before he moved along to find another compartment. Ginny, on the other hand, was very put out by the fact that she couldn't sit with the trio because of two 'Puffs, but seeing the irritated look on Harry's face, completely ignoring Hermione and Susan's own looks, she chose to merely humph and leave.

The train was just crossing a large bridge, when it suddenly came to a halt with the lights failing and sending some students out of their seats. In the crews compartment, the five students were looking out the window trying to find the cause for the sudden stop after Hermione blurted out that they 'couldn't possibly be there yet.'

Harry stood and opened the door to look out along with a few other students in the neighboring cabins. Looking to one side he saw nothing till he swung his head to the other and stopped as he saw a dark, shadowy figure glide into their car. "Everyone inside! Lock 'em up!" yelled Harry getting the attention of everyone else who followed suit. He slammed his shut and fell back into his seat after locking the door. The figure slowly glided into view of their cabin a few seconds later and came to a stop attempting to open the door. Now that Harry could see it clearer he could only describe it as the grim reaper with its black cloak and boney hands, but could not see under the hood. He felt Susan clinging to him and heard gasps from all his friends before he felt it, a sudden cold that chilled him to the bone followed by a near endless sadness. Looking down he noticed to his horror that the lock had been flipped and the figure was slowly sliding the door open before a brilliant, silvery light came from behind him and the dark creature vanished back out of the door. The last thing Harry heard before his world went black was a woman screaming his name.

~O0o—o0O~

Harry came to with a soft licking on his check with his head resting on a soft pillow; and after opening his eyes he saw Jace sitting on his chest looking at him with a worried look, _"You okay Papa?" _Harry smiled at the little pup before bringing his hand up to pet him. He then looked up to see that his 'pillow' was actually the soft, jean-clad legs of Susan, "Hey Suz."

Susan smiled down at him, "Hey sleepyhead."

He smiled up at her before noticing that everyone else was looking at him, along with the man who had been sleeping earlier. He had a scruffy, but kind face and smiled at him before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small hunk of chocolate. "Eat this. It will help."

Harry slowly sat up cradling Jace so he wouldn't fall and retook his seat next to Susan with him in the middle Susan on his left and Hermione on his right, with Ron and Hannah sitting with the elder man, R.J. Lupin if he remembered from Hermione's assumption when they entered the compartment that he was a new teacher and read his suitcase. Harry took a small bite of the chocolate and immediately felt better before looking at the door, "What was that thing?"

"A Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It was most likely searching the train for Sirius Black. If you all will excuse me I need to have a chat with the conductor," he said bringing the attention of the teens to him and stood to make for the door. He paused at the door and looked back at Harry with a sad smile that Harry caught. "Eat. You'll feel better."

Harry took a bite and looked back to his friends after Professor Lupin left, "What happened?"

Everyone looked at each other with Hermione taking the role as spokes person, "You fainted just after Professor Lupin sent the Dementor away."

"And did any of you..?" he asked questioningly only to receive four 'no' responses. All of them however did agree that it was a terrible experience with Susan admitting that she did feel faint but was able to hang on to Harry which gave her strength and stopped him from collapsing to the floor. Harry thanked her and gave a smile to the blushing 'Puff who matched his smile. He noticed Jace had made the jump to Susan's lap which got a smile from Harry. "Oh, do you feel safer in mama's lap than mine?"

Jace looked up with a puppy grin, _"Mama's lap is softer papa. You can have mama sit in your lap then we'd both be happy," _Jace said cheekily. This brought brilliant blushes to both teen's faces remembering the morning incident and waved off the questioning looks from their friends, but both felt uneasy seeing the mischievous look in Hermione's eyes.

Harry and Susan were saved from any embarrassment Hermione had planned by the return of Professor Lupin, "We should arrive at Hogworts within an hour as soon as the conductor gets us moving."

~O0o-To Be Continued-o0O~

_**AN: And so ends this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and as always R&R. Until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever~**_

_**~Book 1 of the Archive Series~**_

_**Woot! Another chapter up and running. Glad to see people are enjoying this story and thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**Exnavybrat89: Same here. I really hate Harry/Ginny and is why you will never see that pairing in anything I write. **_

_**HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT: Yes, there will be Molly and Ginny bashing mainly with them being very obsessed with Harry.**_

_**crazyjim87: Thanks.**_

_**Kay Geez: Thanks for the advice, but trust me I have a great way this is going to go with their relationship.**_

_**Arctic White Wolf: Honestly couldn't find any reliable information on Susan or Hannah's hair color so just kind winged it. Lol.**_

_**Willy Wally: Ron is still up in the air at this point he really could fall one way or the other, but it won't be to the extremes. When I was thirteen I was around 5'6 and was 140 so it's not unusual for a thirteen year old to get that big. And I wasn't fat either.**_

"Speaking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Spells"_

"_Animal Speak"_

_**Chapter 3: So It Begins.**_

~O0o-Sept. 1 1993 Hogsmeade Station-o0O~

The remainder of the trip was uneventful for the group, with Harry learning that their new professor was one of the people whom he was supposed to have lived with in the event of his Godfather's inability to take him in. He decided to not push things with Remus until they could be alone to discuss things more deeply and without having to censor certain topics.

Once the train came to a stop, the group split from Professor Lupin and made their way through the pouring rain to the awaiting carriages. Upon entering the school grounds, everyone began to make their way to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. Harry had to constantly fuse with his robes since he had allowed Jace to hitch a ride since the little pup said he was hungry much to his friends' amusement.

Susan and Hannah said their goodbyes and promised to talk with the others later. Harry and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table while Ron took his across from them. They each chatted silently to their neighbors until Dumbledore asked for the attention of the school. After the usual welcoming speech and warnings about certain parts of the castle, including the presences of the Dementors; the headmaster got around to announcing the two new professors that had been added to the school staff: Professor Lupin-Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and Rubeus Hagrid-Care of Magical Creatures (CMC). Both professors stood to meet the applause of most of the school with the exception of Slytherin house. The headmaster then gave the customary 'tuck in' to begin the feast.

Harry and Hermione made to begin their meals trying to ignore their red-headed friend who started into the food as though he was a famine victim. Harry took some chicken off the bone and would feed some the Jace every few minutes as discretely as he could while eating his own meal. During the dinner, Harry would make covert glances over to the Hufflepuff table to see his new friend and every once in a while he would catch her looking in his direction only to turn away with a blush that would match his own. Hermione was able to see this from her seat next to her best friend and would grin every time and giggle at his flustered look.

As the feast began to wind down Harry heard a voice he had hoped to not hear on the first day of term. "Potter! Potter!" Harry turned his head to see the arrogant smirk of the bleach blonde pounce that was Draco Malfoy. "Is it true that you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?" he sneered followed by snickers from his gang of pureblood bigots.

Seeing the irritated look on Ron's face, Harry thought up a quick comeback that would hopefully knock Malfoy off his game. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Malfoy. Although I do remember hearing how you were so scared you pissed your pants while calling for 'daddy." The Gryffindors seated near Harry, and a few Slytherins, chuckled at Harry's comeback and the rapid reddening of the blonds' face as he sputtered indignantly. The trio took up ignoring Malfoy for the remainder of the feast until it ended and all the students returned to their houses.

~O0o-Sept. 2 1993 2:00 AM-o0O~

Harry awoke with a start from another dream that mirrored the one he had had earlier in August. He was sweating badly and glanced around to make sure he hadn't awoken any of his roommates only to sigh in relief before coming face to face with a worried Jace. _"Are you okay Papa?"_

Harry smiled before rubbing the little pup behind the ears. "It's okay Jace I just had a weird dream and it startled me." The black haired teen let out a long sigh as his mind replayed the dream that was so similar to the first, but at the same time different. While he was still in the same clearing in the last dream, this time he noticed himself to be lying down in the soft grass and that the sky wasn't clouded like last time but was still a deep grey with green and purple stars similar to those in the real world. Another change was that instead of seeing one wolf approaching him, he saw two pitch black wolves coming toward him. One still had the beautiful, deep blue eyes and the new arrival had a pair of ghostly eyes that he couldn't make out the color of. The biggest difference from his first dream however came when he looked down from where he lay to notice that he was a black-furred wolf himself. It was this shock that woke him up.

He looked around the dorm before coming to a decision and got up and slipped on his grey sweats and black t-shirt along with a pair of slippers. Making his way as quietly as he could to his trunk he was able to get his shrunken special trunk and made his way down to the deserted common room with Jace close behind. Making sure he was alone, Harry enlarged his trunk and he slipped in with Jace following. "Up and at 'em Nic," Harry called out after lighting the candles, "something's afoot."

He was answered by a drawn out yawn and the glowing eyes of Nic. "You do realize of course the time of night, right?"

Harry picked up his pocket watch that he had left on his desk and looked at it to show 2:20 AM. "Why are you complaining Nic? You're a spirit so I doubt you really sleep."

"Just cause I don't need to sleep doesn't mean I don't like to smartass," growled the skull. "Anyway I'm sure whatever is on your mind that you need to come bug me is important, so what is it already?" Harry went on to explain about his dream earlier in the summer along with his recent one in the best detail he could to Nic. The skull listened quietly until Harry had finished completely before answering whether or not it meant anything. "It would seem that your Beleren blood is starting to make itself known."

This statement confused Harry. "What do you mean Nic?"

"Your mother's line Harry," Nic cryptically stated. "How much do you know about your mother?" Getting an answer of 'not much' the skull continued, "I'm surprised you haven't been taught about the Beleren line in your History of Magic class. Your mother was a pureblood from the Beleren line. Her family had dwindled down over the years until very few were left. The Beleren were one of the Eight Families, but that is a story for another time. The family can trace its ancestry back to before Merlin himself. In fact, the first Beleren wasn't even human, but a shadow wolf from the Nevernever."

"The Nevernever?" interrupted Harry.

"The other side, the shadow realm, the world that exist next to this one. The beings that live in that plain gave it the name Nevernever." Seeing Harry's confused face Nic pressed on, "You see Harry the Nevernever is broken up into two realms with four ruling classes. The rulers of the Nevernever are the two courts of the Sidhe (shee) and the two dragon clans, while the two realms are Summer and Winter. The two Sidhe courts are each represented by the Mother, Queen, and Lady of each court along with their subjects and the two independent Kings of the two courts. Meanwhile, the dragon clans are simply the water dragons and fire dragons. To make a long story short." At this he had to stop to glare at the young wolf pup perched on Harry's lap when mumbled a '_Too late_', but continued, "The four groups have a delicate alliance between them to balance out the powers. To assure this the Winter Mother, Summer Mother, Elder Flame King, and Elder Water King came together many millennia* ago to make guardians for the realm to help should any future rulers or subjects decide to steal the balance. What came into being were the shadow wolves, the Guardians of Paradise.

"The shadow wolves were given the powers over the most powerful aspects of both realms. From Winter, they were given the power over the darkness itself, the shadows. And from Summer, they gained the brightness, the flames and lightning. This allowed them to challenge either of the rulers especially the Alpha and his mate or mates. However it is known that few shadow wolves are still around thanks to a blood feud that happened long ago when two brothers were born on the night of the Hunter's moon. This told the elders of the clan that both would become Alpha, but jealousy drove them to compete and one was driven off from the pack. This led to resentment from some of the pack who sided with the disgraced brother and led to a bloody war that resulted in most of the clan dying. Some of the stragglers made it out of the Nevernever and took human form before mating with humans and three brothers went on to create the Beleren line."

Harry listened intently to Nic's story and was slowly beginning to understand his heritage. "So the Beleren line was born from the stragglers that came out into our world?"

"Yes and your ancestors were able to morph from their human forms to shadow wolf and became the first werewolves or Garou. Granted most werewolves are looked down at today, but those aren't 'true' Garou. In fact, Jace is a shadow wolf."

Harry looked down at the little pup that had fallen asleep in his lap, "So he's?"

"Jace is most likely from the Nevernever and got lost in our world. You see there are multiple places where someone can enter or exit the Nevernever, but they are hard to find if you don't know where they are. Most ways are through lay lines, I believe one is at the place the muggles call Stonehenge. He is probably getting close to ten human years, but is only about two years old as he is; but hasn't learned his abilities yet. Your powers won't come in until you make your first transformation."

"When would that be?" asked Harry.

"I'm not entirely sure since the concept of time is a lot harder on me. You may have to talk with your Astronomy professor to find out the next Hunter's moon will be. Each clan member to reach the first Hunter's moon after they had their visions would go through a transformation similar to a werewolf that you know of only instead of becoming a gaunt and starved looking they would become a large pitch black wolf."

"One last thing before I call it a night. Why was my mom thought to be a muggleborn?" asked Harry with some confusion.

"Your mother's family was killed by Voldemort in his early campaign since they wouldn't side with him, but they were able to get your mother to a family of muggles with the last name Evans who they came across on pure chance before they were murdered. Your mother was maybe two at the time so she never noticed until she took a blood test at Gringotts prior to her death. We had only met once before she and your father went into hiding." explained Nic.

With a nod, Harry carefully cradled Jace before bidding Nic a goodnight and made his way out of the trunk. As he was leaving, he noticed a charmed notebook Nic had helped him in crafting on the desk next to the skull glowing and smiled softly. He placed Jace down gently as not to wake him and picked up the note book and opened it to see a message.

_Harry,_

_Just got done with my shift in Diagon Alley and wanted to see how the trip to Hogworts went. I heard there was some trouble with a Dementor on the train from Madam Bones. Hope you're safe and talk to you later._

_Tonks_

Harry smiled upon reading the message from his friend and penned a quick reply to ease her worries.

_Tonks,_

_Sorry for not telling you when I arrived, but there was a problem on the train as you heard. A Dementor came into our compartment, but everyone is fine so no worries. I miss being able to hang out with you in the alley and hope you are staying safe with your job. Hope to talk to you soon._

_Harry_

Harry closed his book and picked up Jace and made his way back up to his dorm after shrinking his trunk down and placing it into his pocket. Once he made it to his dorm he tiptoed to his bed, but was stopped by one of his roommates letting out a load snore but calmed down when he realized it was Ron. Harry sighed to himself and crawled into bed to get some rest before the morning that would come.

~O0o—o0O~

The next week went by fairly quickly for Harry. Monday gave him the first classes of the week with CMC, Transfiguration, Potions, and DADA. Harry and Hermione also had their first Arithmancy class which both admitted would be difficult, but fun. Tuesday and Wednesday was short for Harry with only CMC and Potions; and History of Magic and Herbology. Thursday had the same schedule as Monday with the only difference being Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Hannah having their first Ancient Runes class instead of Arithmancy. The week finished off on Friday with Potions, Charms, and DADA.

Harry and the group of friends greatly enjoyed the first week, even though Ron did grumble about all the work that they were already being given but most people just ignored it. Harry and Susan continued to get closer even though they weren't able to spend as much time together, they were lucky enough to have a few free periods together. Harry also made sure every other night to check his notebook and talk to Tonks through it as often as they could.

The first week also brought about the first Quidditch meeting for Gryffindor and its Quidditch fanatic Oliver Wood. The meeting came Wednesday evening in the Gryffindor locker room and found Harry running late from Herbology trying to make it on time. He was immediately met by the Weasley twins with their usual twin speak, but Harry never got tired of it. He was then brought into a three-way hug by the Crimson Vixens, the Gryffindor chasers whom he had always thought as among the most attractive girls in school to the young seeker. The chasers, for their part, had to admit that their scrawny, little seeker had become quite handsome from the previous year with Katie Bell sporting a slight blush from their hug. The meeting continued from there with Wood's usual over-the-top antics for the upcoming year and hammered out a practice schedule before their first game along with a new strategy when he noticed Harry's increase in size from a year ago.

Another development that came with the first week was Harry's conversation with Remus. He had gotten a chance to talk with Remus just after the first class of the new term since DADA was luckily the last class on Monday. The talk went really well in Harry's opinion, with him informing Professor Lupin of his life at Privet Drive which nearly got Remus to head out against Harry's relatives with murder on his mind. He also explained how he knew about Remus' furry little problem after his trip to Gringotts along with what he had found out about Sirius' lack of a trial. Remus was outraged at the injustice against his friend, and if it weren't for Harry making some valid points he would have laid into the headmaster for his part in it as well as putting Harry in an abusive family. However, Harry put it best when he stated, "We can't show our hand too early especially with the fact that we are uncertain just how far the manipulations go."

~O0o-Sept. 8 1993-o0O~

The first weekend of the year brought about the first Hogsmeade Weekend; and both joy and sadness for the group. Joy for being able to go to the town, but sadness that Harry couldn't go without his permission slip signed. Amelia had tried to get Harry to let her sign it since she was technically his rightful guardian, but Harry, once again, reasoned against it with the fact of the headmaster finding out about certain things. So it was with a heavy heart that Harry waved his friends off while he took a walk around the castle with Jace at his side. He had faced a few odd looks his first week when Jace was with him especially from the staff. Filch, the squib caretaker, had nearly gotten himself hexed when he tried to take Jace by force, but was stopped by McGonagall. The elderly professor had asked Harry about the little pup to which he informed her that Jace was his familiar. Dumbledore had noticed the little pup, but had yet to confront Harry about it since there was truly nothing he could do since the students were allowed to have a familiar and the headmaster could do nothing unless the familiar was viewed as dangerous.

Luckily he found Professor Lupin on his walk and the two were able to talk for a few hours touching the topic of his parent's time at school. Remus got along great with the little pup whom he could understand just fine thanks to his werewolf blood. Jace had been wary of Remus at first since his senses originally told him danger, but he relaxed when his 'papa' promised to protect him and even started calling Remus 'Unca Moony' much to the professors amusement.

~O0o-Sept. 10 1993-o0O~

Monday's DADA class rolled around with the Gryffindors sharing the class with the Slytherins. Upon entering the room, Harry noted that the desks had been moved out leaving a lone wardrobe in at the head of the class with Professor Lupin leaning against a table with an old record player on top. Harry and the others heard a shuffling around behind them and looked to see Malfoy and his goon squad come waltzing into the class with Malfoy giving Harry what he believed to be a hateful glare. Harry chuckled at the attempt at intimidation by the blond brat since Harry had apparently foiled Draco's master plan to get Hagrid fired during the lesson earlier that day.

During CMC, Malfoy had attempted to goad Harry by faking that a Dementor was behind him, but much to his displeasure his enemy didn't even flinch and countered back with the 'train incident' which led to the class laughing at the pompous Slytherin. When class started Hagrid had decided to show his students a heard of Hippogriffs that lived in the Forbidden Forest. He had asked for a volunteer which led to Harry making a friend out of Buckbeak, as the Hippogriff was known. Upon return from an impromptu flight on the beast's back, Malfoy ignored Hagrid's warning about Buckbeak and attempted to bait an attack which did happen, however before the attack could hit Malfoy was pushed out of the way by an unknown force that got him out of attack range until Hagrid could calm the irate Hippogriff. Malfoy saw a sly grin on Harry's face, but couldn't prove how he did it and of course said something or other about his 'father' and 'hearing', really Harry couldn't remember sense he didn't pay much attention. After the class had finished, Hermione and Susan had questioned him about it only to receive an innocent look from the black haired teen that got giggles from bother girls with Hermione adding a mock glare. Hermione maybe a stickler for the rules, but even she knows when Malfoy needs to be knocked down a notch.

Malfoy continued to glare at Harry until their attention was brought to a thumping from the wardrobe. Harry and his group moved forward looking at it oddly until the class heard their professor speak for the first time that class. "Can anyone venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a Boggart it is," came the voice of Dean Thomas, a tall black Gryffindor.

"Very good Mr. Thomas," Remus added as he made his way to the front of the class. "Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," came the soft answer from Hermione which startled Ron sense he hadn't seen her enter the class. Harry himself was starting to wonder what was going on with her since he had noticed that she wouldn't be in class when it started, but would suddenly appear at some point during the lesson. "Boggarts are shape shifters, they take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so…"

"So terrifying. Yes," Lupin continued before giving her a double look and continuing forward. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart." He spun as he came to a stop at the front of the class. "Let's practice it now. Without wands please. After me. _Riddikulus!_" The class repeated in unison. "Very good. A little loader and very clear. Listen: _Riddikulus!_"

As the class repeated again, Harry heard Malfoy mumble to his group, "This class is ridiculous."

"Very good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly…amusing. Let me explain."

Remus called Neville over to start the listen which led to much amusement as his Boggart turned out to be Professor Snape which he dressed in his grandmother's clothes. Then the class got rolling through the first five or so until it was Harry's turn. Harry took his place and began to think what did he truly fear? _'Voldemort? No, I've met him twice that I can remember and while I was shocked both times I never actually feared him. A basilisk? No I beat it and I can speak to them.' _Then his mind drifted to that night on the train. The Dementor.

The Boggart whirled into the shape of a Dementor and shocking the class who hadn't seen one before. Lupin made to put himself between it and Harry, but as he made his way he saw the teen's eyes harden with resolve before he shouted, "_Riddikulus!_" The Dementor morphed into a shape of Malfoy dressed up as a muggle circus clown that Harry remembered seeing once when he glanced at the telly at Privet Drive. The class burst into laughter at the sight before Remus banished it back into the wardrobe and called an end to class.

~O0o-To Be Continued-o0O~

_**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to get this out before I left for California to see my family and will be gone for two weeks. Rest assured the next chapter will be back to the usual 5k-10k words.**_

_**Also I have a vote for who will be Harry's second mate, but please note that this pairing won't make its way into the story until the second or third fanfic of this series. Your choices are:**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**Katie Bell**_

_**Tracey Davies**_

_**Hermione Granger **_

_**Those are your choices and no others will be added and only one will be chosen. Results will be posted in 4-5 chapters. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah. R&R**_

_***Millennia- a period of 1000 years. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever~**_

_**~Book 1 of the Archive Series~**_

_**Thank you all for your votes and reviews. The votes have been tallied and the second mate will be…Katie Bell and Tonks. That's right they tied for the vote so I've decided to put them both in. I want to thank everyone for the votes and hope you are happy with the turn. So the official pairing will be HarryxSusanxKatiexTonks. PS: I will be making two separate fics of a HarryxHermione nature and a HarryxTracey nature so no worries to those who wanted them. **_

_**Responses to Reviews:**_

_**NorthSouthGorem: Thanks**_

_**Mithrondir: I've looked on different sights and none have given me any idea of what her hair color was. I understand that she was portrayed by a redhead, but I just like the idea of her being a strawberry blonde since the option is kinda open. I've read the story and it's very good by the way.**_

_**Vexit: Now you can quit your bitchin' about there only being one girl added. Lol don't worry Hermione will have her partner and it will be neither Krum nor Ron. **_

_**NaruAndHarrHaremFan: sorry to say won't be much in the way of Lemons for a while at least not till the Tri-Wizard. **_

_**plums: trust me just wait and see. They will get theirs and Amelia isn't standing idly by.**_

_**dman2468: thanks. I'm trying to not go too far outside the Potterverse with the Dresdenverse, but I do want it to play an important part.**_

_**Venpex: it was supposed to ghost on a filler chapter just to get the first week or so done.**_

_**Mad Mr. Grimm: glad I could help.**_

_**jediprankster: thanks for the recommendation. On to your issues: 1. Remus- if you read the first chapter when he hears from Griphook about his guardian list he is told about Remus' lycanthropy and Jace can pick up on Remus' smell those he knew about that without being told. As to the name…mad mad Jace luck. Lol. 2. Nee- it has been fixed if you chose to go back and read the first chapter.**_

"Speaking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Spells"_

"_Animal Speak"_

**Chapter 4: The Coming Storm.**

O0o-Oct. 6, 1993-o0O~

The next few weeks following the 'Boggart incident' were uneventful for the group, aside from Hermione showing some oddities that Harry was catching onto, but still could find no explanation for. Harry continued to make time to hang with Susan between classes and the two continued to get closer to each other. Unfortunately, the weekend brought about another Hogsmeade weekend that Harry couldn't accompany his friends on, but once again he found himself having a discussion with Remus, this time on the covered bridge behind the castle.

Harry looked up at the tall professor as they walked before asking him a question that had been bugging him since the DADA class on Monday. "Remus? I'm curious as to why you attempted to jump in front of the Boggart during your class?"

Remus looked down at the shorter teen with a thoughtful look before he answered. "Well Harry, when you stepped up for your turn I honestly thought that it would be Voldemort who the Boggart would have taken the shape of. Once I realized that it was a Dementor I was worried that you would faint like that night on the train. I was, however, extremely surprised when I saw your determination. Your face looked just like James' own once during a battle with a few Death Eaters from the First War." Remus noted a look of pride wash over Harry before he continued, "However, you also had the same focus and calm in your eyes that Lily had on a few occasions that I can remember from our days in Hogwarts." For the next several hours Remus regaled Harry with stories from his parent's Hogwarts years and was eternally grateful for Lupin giving him those stories.

Harry left Remus to his own devices after a few hours so he could go greet his friends and arrived just as the carriages came to a stop. He first saw Susan and Hannah get out of their carriage and both came up to him to chat for a bit. Harry was surprised when Susan reached into her back and brought out a few chocolate frogs that she thought he would enjoy. He gave her a heartfelt grin that got her to blush while Hannah giggled at her friend. It wasn't long before Hermione and Ron's carriage arrived and the friends made their way into the castle. Susan and Hannah split from the Gryffindors as they split with promises to see them at dinner.

"Honeydukes Sweet Shop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop. We never did get the chance to go to the Shrieking Shack though. You heard that it's the most…"

"Haunted building in Britain. Yeah, I know." Harry sighed after he cut off Ron's bragging about their trip to Hogsmeade. He had to admit it sounded like fun, but he really was getting annoyed with Ron's rambling as they made their way up the moving staircases. Glancing to his right at Hermione he saw that she was also getting annoyed with their red-headed friend. They soon came to a stop behind other students who were bunched up at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room as though it were blocked. "What's goin' on?"

He heard Ron snort behind him, "Probably Neville forgot the password again."

"Hey!" The trio looked behind them to see a flustered Neville Longbottom glaring at Ron who looked sheepish. Hearing some shuffling on another connected staircase, the trio glanced up to see Percy Wesley making his way down toward the entrance with his pompous attitude.

'_Frilly peacock sounds more appropriate,' _thought Harry.

"Let me through please! Excuse me! I'm Head Boy!" Percy drowled out before getting a look at the common room door. He quickly noticed the deep scratch marks that rendered most of the painting to shreds. "Get back, all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched."

Harry and the others were shocked to find Ginny suddenly in front of them with a worried look on her face, but still solely focused on Harry since she spoke directly to him. "The Fat Lady! She's gone!"

It didn't take long for Professor Dumbledore and Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, to get to the shredded painting and soon found the Fat Lady hiding in another painting in hysterics over the attack. When asked who it was she stammered that it was Sirius Black which brought murmurs from the remaining Gryffindors. Harry knew that Black posed next to no threat to any of the students, but he was curious as to why his godfather would be there in the first place if he was trying to escape capture. Soon the Gryffindors were herded to the Great Hall so that the dorms could be searched and were soon joined by the other three houses. After their dinners, the students were handed sleeping bags and told to find a place to nap for the night while the school was being searched for a possible intruder.

Susan and Hannah made their way over to Harry and the others, and were soon filled in on the happenings earlier. The girls were shocked that the escapee had somehow infiltrated the castle, with Susan giving Harry a knowing look which he returned with a subtle head nod. The group laughed and joked with one another for some time until Harry realized something, "Jace! Shit! I left him up in the dorm! I need to go check on him!"

He was stopped by Hermione, "Harry! You can't go up there now. The teachers are searching the whole castle. I'm sure they will find him and make sure that he's safe."

"Hermione. I can't do that. I have to be the one to find him. He thinks of me as his father and it's my responsibility. Now are you going to help me?" argued Harry.

"I'll go with you Harry," offered Susan.

Harry nodded in thanks and they were about to sneak out when Ron spoke up, "But mate. How you going to sneak out when the teachers will catch on?"

Harry and the others looked at the red-head with shock clearly written on their faces; even his two brothers were looking at him oddly. The dark haired teen shook off his surprise, but conceded that Ron did indeed have a point. He turned to his bushy-haired friend to see her deep in thought and knew that she would come up with a plan.

~O0o—o0O~

'_Ya got to admit, Hermione is the brightest witch of her age,'_ Harry thought as he and Susan made their way through the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower. They were both huddled under his invisibility cloak that he kept in his back pocket for emergencies. _'Unfortunately, her plan was unnecessary.'_

~O0o-Flashback-o0O~

Hermione had come up with a simple yet effective plan for Harry and Susan to slip out of the Great Hall without the teachers being any the wiser. That simple plan? Go up to the teacher on watch and ask to go to the loo and then slip on the invisibility cloak, go get Jace, then sneak back before anyone noticed. Harry and Susan had to admit it wasn't a bad plan and were on their way to execute it until they noticed who the teacher was. Apparently, it was Professor Lupin's turn to watch them which got Harry to sigh in relief. The two teens decided to forgo the plan and simply confide in Lupin, to which the man agreed to give them a hand since he knew that Sirius was no threat to any of the students thanks to his talks with Harry. Remus escorted the two teens out of sight before they slipped on the cloak and made their way toward their destination.

~O0o-End-o0O~

'_Mental note: make sure to grab Crookshanks while we're up here to apologize to Hermione,' _he thought after remembering the sad look on her face as they left.

The two teens got to the ripped portrait with no worries, but then came to an unfortunate oversight: how were they going to get in? The Fat Lady was still not in the painting and with no one around they were uncertain how to get into the dorm. Thinking quickly, Susan suggested giving the code just in case. Harry agreed to try. "Fortuna Major." Nothing. "Dumbledore must have reset it or has an alternate way to get in."

Susan nodded, "Let me try something." Susan pointed her wand at the portrait. "_Alohomora!_" Again nothing. "Well figured it was worth a shot."

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"It's an unlocking charm my aunt taught me when I was little incase I ever needed to get in somewhere that had been locked," said Susan.

Harry nodded and mental took note that he needed to learn that spell himself. He was almost positive that they had learned it once before, but chalked it up to his old habits that hampered his learning and resolved to continue improving his skills. After another few minutes, Harry groaned lightly which caused Susan to look at him questioningly, "I'm such an idiot." Before Susan could question him, Harry looked around quick like before he spoke in a low voice, "Dobby."

Susan was startled when a little house elf popped next to them before Harry had even finished with the name. "Holy crap you're quick!" she muttered which brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Master Harry Potter be calling Dobby?" said the excitable house elf.

"Sorry for bothering you Dobby, but I need your help I need you to go up to my dorm and bring Jace down to me and also if you can get Crookshanks from Hermione's room. He's a large ginger cat."

Dobby nodded with such vigor that Harry could have sworn he caused wind shire before he left with a pop. The two teens didn't wait long before Dobby popped back with a surprised Jace and Crookshanks in his arms. Harry had to admit, with a chuckle, for a squinty eyed cat Crookshanks sure could look surprised. Jace took a few seconds before he realized where he was and jumped to Harry and Susan with a cry of 'Mama! Papa!' which got both teens to smile happily and share secret glances at each other. They thanked Dobby for his efforts before the little elf popped off. Harry picked up Crookshanks while Susan took Jace and with the cloak in position both made their way quietly back to the Great Hall.

Things were going smoothly until they made it to one of the hallways and heard voices coming. Thinking quickly Harry pulled Susan into a broom closet and motioned for her and Jace to keep quiet. The voices got loader as they got closer until the two hidden teens could tell who it was. "I'm telling you headmaster. Lupin must have been the one to let Black into the castle," came the even drawl of their potion's professor, Severus Snape.

"There is not one professor at this school who I would distrust with the welfare of the students Severus," returned the wizened grandfatherly voice of Dumbledore.

Both students shifted silently as they listened to the two adults as they made their way down the hall and out of earshot. The teens sighed lightly in relief before realizing how close their bodies were which left them both with matching blushes as they exited the closet and continued to the Great Hall. Both coming to a similar thought: how nice and right it felt to be that close.

~O0o-Oct. 10, 1993-o0O~

After Wednesday's Herbology class, Harry split from his friends and made his way down to the quidditch pitch for the final practice before the first game of the new year against Slytherin. Looking up he noted the overcast skies and remembered Hermione saying something about a bad storm coming. Harry quickly made his way down to the locker room that was provided for each house at the pitch. Walking through the door, he was already pulling off his tie and shirt when her heard an eep come from in front of him. Looking up his face flushed a deep shade of red when he saw a near naked Katie Bell trying to keep her shirt up to cover her bare chest and giving Harry a very tantalizing view of her long shapely legs. He also noticed her change in hair style, where once was very long dirty blonde hair she had cut her hair to near shoulder length and had it pinned back in a messy tail (AN: Seras from Hellsing anime just darker). Harry spun around as quickly as his body would allow. "I'm so sorry Katie. I didn't think anyone would be here this early," he stuttered out.

Releasing a sigh, Katie calmed herself before responding. "It's okay Harry. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I usually try and get down here to change early so I don't have to worry about being seen." Seeing him nod in understanding, but kept his eyes where they were she finished getting her quidditch uniform on before telling him it was okay to look.

Harry turned back still flushed, but not as bad as he was. "Sorry again Katie, I know that must have been embarrassing for you." He saw her smile at him and nod her thanks for his sincerity and made her way to the door so he could get ready before the others arrived. As she passed him she heard him whisper something that he obviously thought she wouldn't catch. "Although you have nothing to be ashamed of since you're one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school."

She blushed a bright red as she passed fumbling to grab her broom and made her way to the pitch. Harry soon swapped his school clothes for his uniform and the rest of the team showed up for practice. They were surprised to find Oliver Wood, their captain, keeper, and all-around quidditch nut, to be the last to show and they automatically knew that he was not a happy camper. "Alright listen up! Where not playing Slytherin!" he ranted bringing shocked looks to the team.

"Why?" asked Angelina.

"Apparently, Snape is calling in that the weather is an advantage for us and we would have an unfair edge against them," he spat with venom clear on his voice.

"That's bullshit! How do we have an advantage?" screamed Alicia.

"Right like any of us could…"

"…control the weather."

"Well maybe Harry could…"

"…with his powerful lightning bolt," joked the twins.

"This is no laughing matter! Their completely screwing with our game plan. We've been preparing for those snakes for the whole month and now we have to take on a team with a completely different style," ranted Wood. "They got their new captain and seeker, Cedric Diggory…" he had to pause as Angelina and Alicia giggled. "What?"

"He's the tall, good-looking one isn't he?" asked Angelina.

"Strong and silent," giggled Alicia and was soon followed by Angelina.

"More like too thick to talk properly. Besides Harry's the best seeker in school no one can beat him," snorted Katie much to the shock of her two chaser teammates. She paled however when she saw the predatory grins on the other two girls faces.

"I think little Katie has a thing for little Harry," stage whispered Alicia.

"And they would make such a cute couple, but I think Harry has his heart set on Susan Bones since I've seen them becoming very friendly since the term started," commented Angelina.

Seeing the blushes on both Katie and Harry's faces the twins were going to jump in on the verbal dog pile, but Wood snapped at his teammates. "Enough! Diggory's put together a solid team this year! He's an excellent Seeker! You're all getting too relaxed! We have to be ready for them and we only have three days till the match!"

"Calm down Wood," the team spun and looked at their young seeker with raised brows. No one had ever spoken up to Wood since he had been captain, but Harry had done just that. "Getting pissed off at the team isn't going to help anything. Think about it. We have the best trio of chasers in the whole school," the three girls sat up straight and showed pride at the young teens words, "A pair of beaters that have rightfully earned the moniker of the 'Brothers Grim," the Wesley twins gave their identical prankster grins, "and a keeper who never lets an easy goal through," Wood looked at his youngest teammate with respect and a spreading grin, he had indeed made the right choice taking Harry under his wing. "I'll beat Diggory into the pitch! He won't even get close to that snitch. We are the best and we won't be beaten. Slytherin thought they could throw us off by pulling out at the last second. Well I say bring it on!"

Nobody was sure of what had happened with the once shy boy that had done the impossible in making the house team in his first year but they knew that he would do as he said simply by the look in his eyes. Harry, however, knew where the change had come from. During one of his nightly conversations with Nic, he was told more about his heritage and about what to expect from his blood. One of those changes was that his inner wolf would soon start to make itself known and apparently it had chosen to come out and straighten out his team.

~O0o-Oct. 13, 1993-o0O~

The day of the quidditch match brought with it a massive thunderstorm with gale force winds and pounding rain. Susan had informed Harry that she would of course be rooting for her house, but that she wished him luck too which he understood and told her not to worry. The students were braving the roaring storm to cheer for their houses as best they could.

When the match started the snitch almost immediately vanished into the rain so Harry and Cedric took their time to circle the pitch while they scouted for the snitch and yield out calls for their teams. It didn't take long for both seekers to start running interference with their chasers and beaters. The chasers of Gryffindor would flying well even in the pouring rain and were able to keep the pressure on the slower Hufflepuff chasers and inexperienced beaters. Not to mention the twins becoming holy terrors with the bludgers. What shocked most people was the Gryffindor's new strategy in how Harry was being used.

In the past, Harry had been Loner for the team. This type of seeker was someone who focused solely upon catching the snitch for his team and nothing else. He didn't give any real additional commands to the team, he only went after the snitch. The other type of seeker was the Watcher. This type flew high above the pitch and would shout out a code to his team so that they had an advantage while he kept an eye out for any sign of the snitch. But Wood had seen Harry's new build almost immediately at the first meeting. He was no longer the skinny speedster that was perfect for the Loner, nor was he good enough with strategy to be a Watcher. No, Harry had become the third type of seeker: a Hunter. While they had tested his speed in their first practice they noticed that he had actually gotten faster with his Nimbus, his body was the deciding factor. He was bigger and kept his speed. Perfect for a Hunter. This type of seeker was used as an extra chaser who kept his eyes open for a chance to score while keeping his eyes out for the snitch. The crowd came to a startling realization, along with the over powered Hufflepuff team, Harry was an excellent Hunter.

Nearly an hour into the game Wood signaled for a timeout and rushed his team under the cover near where they entered the pitch. He glanced up after wiping off the rain from his eyes to check the score: 60-220. "Alright we're up by a hundred and sixty points, but unless we grab that damn snitch soon we're going to be playing into the night."

"I got nearly no chance to even see the thing in this weather," commented Harry. Even with the potion he had used over the summer to fix his eyes, the weather was just too intense. "The only good bit of news is that neither can he." Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Hermione grinning proudly as she handed him a pair of goggles.

"This should help. I made then impervious, anti-fog, and with a special charm that will make the water evaporate faster. And I had it checked by McGonagall and they are perfectly legal," said his bushy haired friend.

Harry grinned at his friend before slipping on the goggles and making sure they fit. "Brilliant Hermione! This will be a big help." Hermione grinned at her friend's words and made her way back into the crowd.

"Alright let's get back out there!" yield Wood.

Roughly twenty minutes later as he was scanning the pitch and stands hoping to catch sight of the snitch he was startled by a lighting strike that nearly split the heavens. _'I need to end this and soon.'_ He glanced again and came to a stop when he looked at a section of the stands when another lighting strike hit and saw the large shape of a shaggy black dog watching him.

He shook himself as her heard Wood's voice, "Harry! Harry behind you!"

Whipping his head over his shoulder he saw a glimpse of gold…the snitch! He whirled his broom around bringing a great deal of force on his broom but it handled the turn and he was off after the snitch. He soon felt a presence behind him and immediately thought it was Diggory until he felt it. The sounds of the crowd being drowned out and the sickening cold feeling. The Dementors had come to the pitch!

Harry's mind buzzed as he tried to figure out what to do and decided that he needed to move and put all his weight forward on his Nimbus. His broom took off as fast as it could go. Without looking back he knew that the Dementor was behind him and gaining. He noticed half-hazard that he was gaining on the snitch, but was more worried about protecting his soul from the foul creature on his tail. As he weaved and darted to escape the creature he heard a faint whistle in the distance, but continued his dodging.

He soon noticed that he was high above the pitch and still moving and looked down trying to find a place to go and froze. Nearly a hundred Dementors circled beneath him and he could feel the other getting closer. He faintly heard that scream again, but this time it came with the last words his mother said before Voldemort killed her. He felt his consciousness slipping and the next thing he knew was darkness.

He slid off his broom and plummeted to the earth.

~O0o—o0O~

As consciousness came back to him he heard jumbled voices that felt far away, but were slowly getting clearer.

"Peaky? What do you expect? He fell nearly a hundred feet!" stated Fred.

"Yeah Ron. Let's walk you off the Astronomy tower and see what you would look like," joked George.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," groaned Harry as he came to. He smiled seeing the relieved looks his friends and teammates were giving him. Noting that Susan sat on his right and Katie on his left with Angelina, Alicia, Fred, Ron, George and Hermione in between them. He sat up stiffly with help from Susan and Katie. "What happened?"

"Well you fell off your broom," came Ron's answer. He soon looked sheepish from the looks everyone was giving him.

"You don't say," Harry said with a deadpanned tone. "I mean the match. Who won?" Seeing everyone looking around uneasily he felt his stomach lurch. "We lost didn't we?"

"Actually," came Katie's voice, "we won." Seeing his questioning gaze she continued. "Apparently, when you shot ahead trying to outrun the Dementor you grabbed the snitch as you passed. I was watching and you looked like you did it without thinking really. Madam Hooch let the whistle sound when her charm went off to signal that someone caught the snitch, but everyone was too worried with the Dementors to really notice."

Harry was shocked. He'd somehow caught the snitch on reflex. But somehow he really wasn't all that surprised since odd things just kinda seemed to follow him. Then something one of the twins had said, he couldn't figure which, got him on another thought. "You said I fell nearly a hundred feet. How am I..?" he left the question open-ended not wanting to voice too much.

"Dumbledore." He turned his head toward Hermione when she answered. "He cast a spell to slow your descent, but Katie's the one who caught you." Harry turned his head to his blushing teammate and gave her his thanks with a kind smile as he squeezed her hand.

Susan saw this and felt a touch of jealousy, but was surprised when it quickly vanished. She would be the first to admit that she was very attracted to her black haired friend and the thought of any other girl with him put her on edge. However when she saw the dark blonde chaser interact with Harry she was fine with it. She chalked these oddities up to her weird dreams she had been having since August. She resolved to have a girl-to-girl talk with Katie at a later time.

"So I take it that Dumbledore drove the Dementors off after I fell?" said Harry. Seeing everyone's nods he relaxed slightly till he saw the pensive look on Ron's face. "Something else?"

Ron proceeded to reach behind him and bring out bundle of what looked at first like firewood wrapped in a flannel blanket. Harry quickly felt his stomach drop. "Well mate. When you fell your broom sorta was blown off by the wind and hit the Whomping Willow. Well you know how much it…doesn't like to be hit and…"

~O0o-Oct. 15, 1993-o0O~

Monday brought with it a subdued atmosphere for Harry as he slowly came to grips with losing his prized broom and was contemplating about getting a new one before their next match which luckily wasn't until after the Christmas holidays. He had even gotten a written tongue-lashing from Tonks after he sent her a message telling her about the match and Dementor attack. He sighed to himself as he sat on his own for breakfast since Ron had slept in and Harry had chosen not to wake him. Hermione was in the library researching for their Ancient Runes homework, which Harry remembered he needed to get to work on as well, but decided to wait till his free period.

The flapping of wings brought his attention to the morning owl mail as the owls made their way to their intended targets. Harry relaxed since he rarely ever got mail while in school, but was soon surprised when his friend Hedwig landed in front of him with a letter for him. He blinked in confusion before taking the letter and giving Hedwig some bacon in thanks. He opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Peverell,

We at Gringotts bank ask for your presence at your earliest convenience for a matter most urgent. We understand that you are currently in school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we have a minor branch of our bank located in Hogsmeade Village. It would be most appreciated if you could send a response for when you could be there to resolve this matter.

Griphook

Account Manager-Peverell/Potter & Beleren

Harry became curious what this urgent matter could be and quickly penned a replied that he would be in Hogsmeade on Saturday and would be in the bank at 2:00 PM. It wasn't until after he had sent the letter out with Hedwig that he realized that he wasn't able to go to Hogsmeade. He groaned as his head hit the table, he was going to have to find a way to sneak out for this meeting.

~O0o-Oct. 20, 1993-o0O~

Harry was at the end of his rope. He had talked to several people since Monday in regards to his meeting, but was coming up empty when it came to ideas on how to get out of the castle. Hermione had been the first person he went to and she had suggested going to McGonagall and telling her the situation. Susan wasn't sure since she wasn't used to sneaking around and had the same thought as Hermione. Even a letter to Tonks got him nothing. It wasn't until Friday that he wasn't given a chance. Katie had mentioned the Wesley twins and got him set on finding them which led to his current position of hiding in a stairwell with the twins.

"What's this supposed to be?" Harry asked when the twins placed an old parchment in his hands.

"This, Harry, is the secret to our success," was George's response while patting the parchment with reverence.

"It's a wrench giving it to you, but we have come to the decision that your needs are greater than ours," Fred said. The twins went on the explain how they came to possess the parchment which got a good snort from Harry when they portrayed themselves as 'innocent firsties'. At Harry's light skepticism Fred pulled his wand and placed it on the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry was shocked to see the parchment come to life as lines and marks seemed to come out of nowhere to mark every corner of the parchment. Words came into view at where he thought to be the front.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

The Marauder's Map

The black haired teen was astounded when he looked though the map for one special reason: this was the map that Remus had told him he had helped his father and Sirius make in their school days. He was so caught up that he missed the twins telling him how the map worked and about the fact that it showed ways to get out of the school, but was able to catch the tail end about 'the old crone's hump.'

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, "we owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said George solemnly.

"I'm sure they will be glad that you think so highly of them," said Harry to the surprise of the two pranksters.

"What do you mean mate? Do you know who they are?" was Fred's shaky response. It had been the twin's dream to find out who their heroes were.

"Well I know one of them and so do you. Another I hope to meet soon. Meanwhile, one I miss almost every day," was Harry's cryptic response. Seeing their confused, but hopeful faces he decided to throw them a bone as it were. He stood and began to make his way out of the stairwell, but not before whispering, "I'm the son of Prongs, James Potter." He left the two twins grinning like loons at finding out whom one of their heroes was and that they were friends with his son.

~O0o-Oct. 21, 1993-o0O~

Harry got up around noon after telling Hermione the night before that he had found a way out to which she was skeptical, but at his assurance didn't press for once. He put on his invisibility cloak and used the map to make his way to Hogsmeade coming up in Honeydukes. He made a show of looking around while the other students were none the wiser of his presence before making his way to the bank for his appointment. Upon entering the bank he took off his cloak and made his way to one of the tellers. "Excuse me. I'm here for an appointment with Master Griphook."

"Name?" said the bored looking goblin.

"Harry James Peverell." He had been told by Griphook that using his true name would be better than using the Potter name that his ancestors had been using for the last few hundred years while on Goblin soil. He was quickly led to an office where his account manager was waiting.

~O0o—o0O~

While Harry was making his way to his appointment, two other Hogwarts students were having a meeting of their own. Inside the Three Broomsticks sat Katie Bell and Susan Bones. Susan had asked Katie to meet her here to have a girl-to-girl talk to which the dirty blonde forth year had agreed to.

"I'm sure you know why I've asked to meet with you Katie," said Susan.

"I have a feeling, but why don't you tell me any way," said Katie.

"Harry Potter," was Susan's response.

~O0o-To Be Continued-o0O~

_**AN: And so ends chapter 4 on a cliffhanger. Hope y'all are enjoying the story and please R&R. Until next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever~**_

_**~Book 1 of the Archive Series~**_

_**Thanks all for reading this far into my fic. Hope your all enjoying it. Unfortunately due to some brain storming problems, and simply changing my mind on how I want things to go in the story, I've made some changes to the pairing. This came about from a friend of mine who is going to college to become a writer who I have critic my stories from time to time. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Ship: **_

_**Time: POA**_

_**Xovers: Dresden Files, plus a few others.**_

_**Review responses:**_

_**ILikeComps: Thanks I didn't release I missed that.**_

_**All Reviewers: This Pairing is now Harry/Susan/Katie/Tonks/Tracey I know there was some confusion so hope this helps.**_

_**Belle Morte Rising: Yes I'm cruel. :-P**_

_**Mordalfus Grea: have to wait and see.**_

_**Dark Dragen: Thanks much. I'm a big fan of your stories so I enjoy that you like mine.**_

_**Pinelas62: Thank you for the great review.**_

_**Katzztar: Harry's height will be discussed more in the next chapter (not this one) hope that helps.**_

_**alba angelo: Sorry this chapter was hard to get right.**_

"Speaking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Spells"_

"_Animal Speak"_

**Chapter 5: Mates Aplenty.**

~O0o-Oct. 21, 1993-o0O~

In the Three Broomsticks two young witches were just beginning their conversations on a certain green eyed teen that both had their hearts set on. Both sat in a corner booth each sipping on a butterbeer.

"Ya' know? I always expected to be having this talk with Hermione," said Katie with a giggle.

"Until this summer I would have to've agreed with you," responded Susan with a grin.

"I think we can both agree that we each have feelings for Harry right? And I do mean Harry, not this Boy-Who-Lived shit," seeing Susan's nod Katie continued. "Unfortunately I can only see three courses of action for us. We can either fight it out, share, or let him choose. I have my own personal preference, but I'd like to hear your thoughts."

Susan took another sip of her drink before settling into a thinking posture. Katie took her own sip as she waited for the younger girl. She didn't have to wait too long. "Well, I'm not too sure about either of us challenging each other to anything mainly because I don't see Harry liking it much that we got into a fight over him." She paused for a second to see Katie nod in agreement. "Something also tells me that having him choose between us wouldn't be good, because of whom Harry is." Another nod. "So I would have to say sharing seems like the most likely of scenarios that would work out the best for all involved. Plus I know for a fact that Harry is the heir to three Most Ancient and Nobles houses. So according to Ministry law, he will be required to have a wife for each house since no wife can have heirs to multiple houses, especially houses of the Most Ancient and Noble families."

Katie stared at the strawberry-blonde with a gob-smacked expression. "And how do you know about this?"

Susan went on to explain about her summer with Harry which got some laughs from the chaser. They proceeded to talk about themselves to get to know each other better should they be lucky enough to share Harry like they hoped.

"What about the third wife?" asked a concerned Katie.

"I think it would be best if we leave that thought for another time. At least until after we're his girlfriends," said Susan which got both witches to giggle and hope that fate would be kind to them. Little did they know that fate was in a gift giving mood on this day.

~O0o—o0O~

The meeting room at the Hogsmeade branch of Gringotts bank echoed with the sound of Harry's head making contact with the oak table. _'Someone hates me! Who the bloody hell did I piss off in a past life?'_ Harry looked up at Griphook sitting across the table. "So you're telling me that I have to find not one, not two, but three girls and be betrothed to them by at least one year after my coming of age or I could lose all three of the families I'm an heir to?" Seeing the goblin nod to him, Harry sighed and let his head make contact with the table again. The only good news he could come up with was that he had almost three years till it would matter so this put him at ease…but only slightly. "Is there anything else you needed me to take care of while I'm here?" At the goblin's shake of his head, Harry bid him a good day and made his way from the bank in a bit of a funk. As he made his way through the bank he flipped up his crimson hoodie so that his head was covered and quietly left the bank. He made his way through the village keeping mainly close to the alleys to keep a low profile.

Along the way, his stomach made a protest to be fed which reminded Harry that he hadn't had any breakfast that morning. Noticing how close he was to the Three Broomsticks, Harry made his way into the pub behind and elderly witch who was just going in. He made his way toward the counter while scanning the pub, luckily for Harry it was a quiet day so no one really paid too much attention. It was during his glance that he noticed Susan and Katie sitting at a corner booth and made his way over. On his way, he took note of how stunning both young ladies looked in their conservative dress: tight-fitting dark blue jeans, a crimson blouse (Katie), tan blouse (Susan), and their light jackets beside them.

He calmly placed his hand on Susan's shoulder causing her to jump slightly, but calmed down as soon as she recognized who it was. "Would you two lovely ladies mind if I was to sit with you?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Why yes good sir. We would be honored," joked Katie with a giggle that matched Susan's own. Harry scooted in next to Susan while Madam Rosmerta, the curvaceous keeper of the Three Broomsticks, made her way over and got an order for a BLT sandwich and a butterbeer for Harry, though she didn't seem to recognize him.

"How are you two lovely ladies today?" asked Harry.

"We're doing fine Harry. I see you were able to find a way to sneak out of the castle. What was the reason for that by the way?" asked a curious Susan.

Before he could answer, Madam Rosmerta returned with his order and another butterbeer for each girl. He took a look around after she left and pulled out a palm-size river stone and small vial from his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and muttered '_Activar_' after adding a drop of red liquid from the vial to the stone. For a second or so, the stone gave off a soft green and bronze glow before it faded. The two girls looked around in surprise when the sound of the pub stopped and noticed a few people look away from their table.

"What was that Harry?" asked a confused Katie.

Harry smiled at her confused look since he had to admit she looked quite cute like that. "That was a special rune stone that I made over the summer with a little help from a friend. It puts up a duel silencing ward that stops outside noise from coming in and ours from going out. Along with putting a subtle notice-me-not charm to keep attention away," explained Harry.

"Would that happen to be your project for Ancient Runes?" asked Susan with a playful smile.

"No I doubt Babbling would give me a very good grade since the Ministry frowns upon the use of blood as a conduit like what this does. I'm actually trying to do something else that I think would work a lot better," he explained. "To answer your other question, I had to go to a meeting today at Gringotts for a family matter." Harry sighed after taking a bite of his sandwich. "According to Griphook. I, as the heir to three Most Ancient and Noble families, will have to have three wives it seems."

"You know Harry? Most guys would be begging to be in your position right now," chirped Katie which got her a playful glare from Harry.

"Oh trust me Katie. I understand and some part of me is happy about it, but I have one 'little' problem going against me," he said with a small bit of sarcasms. "I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. It's going to be hard to find someone, let alone three, to be my wife who will not only be able to share, but like me for me and not the title."

Both Susan and Katie had to nod at that since it was true, but then both got big smiles on their faces before turning to an oblivious Harry.

"Well Harry. We know two girls who like you for you and would be willing to share with each other," stated Susan.

"And who would that be?" asked Harry as he looked to his left and was met with a soft pair of lips that he wasn't expecting which got his eyes to widen comically. It only took a second for Harry's brain to reboot and begin to kiss Susan back, although it was admittedly a chaste kiss, but Harry could still feel the care behind it. Upon breaking the kiss, Harry had a dazed look as he looked to the pale blue eyes of Susan. He was brought out of his musings as the front of his hoodie was grabbed and he was brought into another set of soft lips as Katie kissed him. After that Harry's brain did shut down for a few seconds until his lips left Katie's lips. Harry now stared hazily at the two girls who were giggling at his reaction. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Well Harry. I think you should know by that little display that we both like you a great deal, and would like to have the honor of being your girlfriends," answered Katie. Harry gave a head-tilt that reminded both girls of a puppy trying to understand something. He turned to look at Susan who nodded at his unasked question. They were both surprised and happy to see him give them both thankful smiles.

"I would be honored if either of you would become my girlfriends, but I have to ask are you both sure about this? Considering who I am I doubt we are going to have quiet lives anytime soon," said Harry.

Both girls took up silent thinking poses about their situation, as did Harry while he finished his sandwich.

"I have to admit you have a point especially with the gossip pool in Hogwarts being what it is," said Susan. "I think we may want to keep this under wraps as much as possible while still being together." She saw Harry and Katie nod at her thought and had to admit it would be a good option.

"I agree. We're already going to be under-fire from the rest of the girls at school for snagging him before they did, let alone if they find out about the fact that he will need to find a third," Katie paused as her two companions nodded to her point. "I think, at least for this year, we should go about as if nothing's really changed and keep this to ourselves while quietly looking for our other sister."

Harry sat quietly as both girls made their points. "Well I think you both make valid points so this is what we'll do. We will keep this development to ourselves until we are comfortable and have found the third girl." Both girls nodded. "We can each have our own alone time with each other since Susan and I have some of our free periods at the same time, meanwhile Katie and I have our time prior to our weekly practices. This way I can spend equal time with both of you, plus anytime we can all be together." Again both nodded. The three continued their lunch with small talk about themselves as they finished their butterbeers until it was time to return to the castle. They touched lightly on the concept of the third girl, but agreed to not push it for now and just enjoy their time together. The two girls kissed Harry when he had to split from them in order to take the secret passage so that he wouldn't be found out by the teachers.

~O0o—o0O~

Later that night found Harry lying in bed waiting for his dorm mates to fall asleep before making his way down to the common room to meet Katie and Susan. This meeting was needed after the incident that happened earlier at dinner. When Harry got back to the castle and found Jace prowling around his dorm and hungry; Harry decided to take him down for dinner. This was slowly becoming harder to do since Jace was getting bigger all the time. While the little pup had been able to be held comfortably in Harry's arms when he first found him he had roughly doubled in size since, but luckily Harry could still easily hold the pup who was now nearly past Harry's knee and almost twenty-five pounds. However he chose to simply have Jace follow him down to the hall. Once reaching the Great Hall, he took a seat by Hermione and started to talk to her about their Ancient Runes project that needed to be decided before the winter break. While his focus was on his bushy haired friend, he didn't notice one of his girlfriends sit down on the other side of him until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

~O0o-Flashback: Start-o0O~

He turned his head to see Katie sitting next to him and smiled before they started talking with Hermione joining them as well. Harry continued to take pieces of meat from his plate, mainly chicken, and fed Jace who sat quietly between him and Katie. Hermione was looking with mild disgust at Ron sitting across from them eating in his usual fashion. She often wondered if there was ever a creature on the planet that had such shoddy table manners as their ginger friend. Harry was doing his best to keep his eyes off his friend's demolishment of his dinner by focusing on Katie and feeding Jace.

At one point Katie felt something tickle her nose which caused her to sneeze. Jace poked his head out of Harry's robes and looked at her. _"Bless you mama!"_ he said as if it were the most natural thing for him.

"Thank you," replied Katie as she looked down at the pup before doing a double take at the situation. She looked up to see the raised eyebrow of Harry starring back at her.

"Did you just answer him?" he asked.

"Did he just talk?" she countered.

"Yes. Jace can talk, but only a few people can hear him," stated Harry.

"Who else can?" she asked quizzically.

"Myself, Susan, and Moony," came Harry's reply. "But what really gets me is what he called you."

"How so Harry?" asked Katie.

"He's only ever called Susan 'mama'," answered Harry. "Jace? Why did you call Katie 'mama?" he asked the pup.

"_Because she is mama too papa," _said Jace with a happy puppy grin.

~O0o-End-o0O~

Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard the tale-tale dueling snores coming from Ron and Seamus, along with the slow, calm breathing from Neville and Dean. He slid out of his bed and quickly dressed in his red and black workout shorts and his tight black muscle shirt that, thanks to his potions regiment in August, he filled out like a gymnast now. Leaving his fake glasses on his nightstand, he quietly grabbed his shrunken trunk and wand; and made his way out of his dorm, his bare feet making little noise as he descended the stairs with Jace right behind him.

The common room was quiet when he arrived and figured he was probably a little early, but knew that they wouldn't be long. He heard footsteps coming from the girl's stairs and turned to greet Katie, but his greeting died on his lips when he took in her sleeping attire. Katie stood dressed in a red and gold silk robe that only came to just above her knees with it tied around the middle with a red silk belt; her short, dirty blonde hair free and loose. Harry had to admit that it fit her figure perfectly from her slender, strong shoulders down to her perky, firm B-cup bust and ending at her round, toned ass. She didn't have a classic hourglass shape, but a more athletic build that Harry had to admit he found far more appealing.

Katie giggled at the sight of Harry's obvious drooling. "See something you like Harry?" she asked innocently.

Harry shook his head trying to clear his addled mind then made his way towards his dirty blonde girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and looked into her beautiful blue eyes and noticed her cheeks start to blush. "You know I do," said Harry. He then connected his lips with hers in a soft chaste kiss that made Katie get a warm feeling throughout her whole body. She sighed when he leaned away from her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Their little moment was interrupted by a knock on the portrait to enter the Gryffindor dorms. Harry released Katie and made his way over and let Susan enter which caused Harry's brain to temporarily shut down again. Susan came in a silk robe the same as Katie's, except sold black with a gold belt; her long, strawberry blonde hair flowing down her back. Harry was able to notice the subtle differences between his two girls. While Katie boasted a slender, athletic figure; Susan had a more voluptuous, yet still athletic figure with her wider hips, a shapely ass, and slightly bigger bust (C-cup). Susan noticed Harry's gob smacked look and giggled. She looked at Katie to see her trying hard not to laugh herself.

"He did the same thing when he saw me," said Katie.

"Did he do anything else?" asked Susan.

Susan noticed Katie pointing behind her and turned only to have warm, muscled arms wrap around her and soft lips touch hers. This elected a contented moan escape from her throat as Harry kissed her just as he had Katie. Once he pulled away he could see a dazed look on Susan's lovely face while Katie wore a smug look at the pair.

With both his girls now there, Harry proceeded to enlarge his trunk and he, the girls, and Jace made their way down to the lab. This was Katie's first trip into Harry's special trunk and she had to admit, she was impressed. She was a little startled when she met Nic, but upon finding out what he was, she was even more impressed. After Katie was brought up to speed, Harry got down to business and told Nic what had been happening from his trip to Gringotts, his meeting and talk with his girls, and Jace's behavior. Once he finished, he and the girls waited for Nic to give them some answers.

"Well I can't say I'm too surprised about your Gringotts trip since if you had asked I would have told you about the marriage laws," spoke Nic. Seeing the glare Harry was shooting him, the skull chuckled. "As to your other questions, I can answer both fairly easily with a simple question. Ladies?" both girls looked at the skull. "Have either of you been having any weird dreams about wolves?"

Harry was shocked to see both girls' eyes widen in shock, nod an affirmative, and describe dreams that were almost completely similar to his own dreams he had been have since August. The only difference being that both girls' points of view seem to come from the other two wolves in the clearing.

"Well that explains that," said Nic getting everyone's attention. "What did I tell you Harry when you first brought your dreams to my attention?"

"You said that it had to do with my Beleren blood becoming active," answered Harry.

"Well this goes along with that. You see the other two wolves you saw in your dream weren't just there for effect. They were your mates, your Alpha mates to be precise. The fact that these two girls had those same dreams with you means that they are your Alpha mates," said Nic.

Harry and the girls stared open-mouthed at the skull's words. They had just started the dating process that afternoon and now they were being told that they are mates, in a way soul mates. They each looked at each other and while they were shocked, they had to admit they were happy with the situation. They were interrupted by Nic once again.

"There is an easy way to prove it," said Nic. After he noticed he had their attention again he continued. "Susan? I want you to activate your Mage Sight and I want you to look at Harry and tell me how many magical threads you see, as well as what color they are."

Susan smiled and nodded to Nic. She had been practicing her Mage Sight ever sense Harry and Nic had taught it to her over the summer and could now keep it up for at least thirty seconds, a full minute if she really pushed herself, but she would have a major headache afterward. She closed her eyes as she turned to Harry and focused her will and magic before opening her eyes to reveal her ghostly glowing eyes, one of the trademarks of someone using Mage Sight.

"He has quite a few threads Nic. Four gold threads, two bolder than the others; two silver in color, seven blue with green mixing with them, twelve green, and one black one," said Susan.

After she shut off her sight, Nic spoke in a very serious voice. "Harry? I will find out what the black thread means, but needless to say it's not a good thing." Harry nodded and Nic continued in a more upbeat tone. "Did you see who the two bolder gold threads were connected to?" he asked.

"Me and Katie," Susan answered and smiled knowingly at Katie who returned it. "I also noticed one of the blue and green threads was connected to Jace." The trio looked over at a sleeping Jace.

"That proves that you are both his mates, and the dreams prove both of your Alpha status," said Nic.

"Well that explains why Jace calls you both 'mama', he thinks of me as his father so it stands to reason that he would view you both as his moms. What about the other threads Nic?" asked Harry. This drew nods from his mates.

"Well the other two gold threads denote your Beta mates," said Nic. Seeing the confused faces he continued. "In a shadow wolf tribe, the Alpha male, that's you Harry, will have both Alpha and Beta mates. Normally they have one or two Alpha mates and the same number of Beta mates. This will also solve your problem of needing wives for your families."

"I understand that Nic, but why would I need four?" asked Harry.

"You really need to work more on thinking things through Harry. Don't get me wrong you're getting better, but you need to really think about your situation especially when it comes to who you and your mates are in the mortal realm," answered Nic. He saw understanding dawn on Susan's face.

"Harry? Even though I'm your mate, I still have to carry on the Bones family name, so I can't take any of your names, you'll have to take mine," voiced Susan. She watched as slow understanding played across Harry's face.

"That explains, the four 'mate threads' as you call them, but what do the other's mean?" asked Katie starting to get some idea of how things work with this 'tribe' as Nic called it. She was admittedly surprised that she wasn't freaked out by the situation and needed to ask what it all means, but was willing to put that aside for a later talk.

"Thank you Katie," said Nic. "The two silver threads show that you have two Beta males. They are your generals to your commander. The muscle of the tribe if you will."

"The seven blue with green braiding tell you of family members who will become a part of your tribe," continued Nic.

'_I wonder who they are; we know that Jace is connected like a son. So…'_ thought Harry.

"And the twelve green show future tribe members."

Harry and the girls allowed what Nic said to set in. _'So our tribe will have twenty-six members,'_ thought all three.

"If there's nothing else you three need I suggest we follow Jace's example for the evening," Nic said.

A chuckle and two giggles followed when the trio turned around to see Jace sleeping on his back with his back leg twitching every so often.

"Goodnight then Nic, I will talk to you more later," said Harry.

"Night Harry. Ladies," answered Nic before his eyes flickered out.

Harry turned to his two mates. "Alright girls we have two choices. One, we can head up out of here and each head back to our own dorms. Or two, we can stay down here and sleep in the bedroom that I have here in my trunk."

The girls noticed the slight blush on Harry's face, both smiled at his courage to suggest the option. They would be lying if they said they didn't want to so both decided to surprise him. "We'll sleep down here with you Harry," answered Katie. Susan nodded to show she agreed with her sister mate.

Harry's blush increased since he didn't expect them to both agree with his idea. He led them over to the side door, turned the dial to the required color and led the girls into the bedroom. The girls had to admit it was simple room, but it would work. After Harry cast the candle lighting charm on the room, he noticed one part of his plan he hadn't thought of: their sleeping wear. "Uh. Girls?" stuttered Harry.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Susan.

"Well, I just realized a slight problem. What I'm wearing isn't what I normally sleep in and I doubt you both sleep in your robes. I don't want either of you to feel uncomfortable and…" said Harry, but was cut off by Katie's lips on his.

"Harry. We both know how noble you are and that you won't do anything we're not comfortable with. We trust you and, while I think I can speak for both of us that we aren't ready to go any farther than we currently have, we want to sleep next to you. We also want you to be comfortable too so don't change how you sleep for us and we won't change either," said Katie with care and understanding that eased Harry's nerves and bolstered Susan's own determination.

Harry pulled off his muscle shirt as he made his way over to the bed showing his lean, but athletic form. Susan and Katie both wore matching blushes as they looked at their mate admiring his physique. While both knew they weren't ready to take their relationship any farther than they had, they had to admit they were looking forward to when they did take it farther. Both girls gave each other matching grins. _'Two can play at this game,' _they thought.

Harry turned to look at his mates to see if they had second thoughts only for his brain to shut down as both girls dropped their robes to show what they wore underneath. Harry had his thoughts on what they could have been wearing, but it still didn't prepare him for seeing it. Katie wore a tight, red silk nightie that barely made it to mid thigh with gold lace around her breasts and showed off her stunning figure. Susan wore an equally tight, sheer nightie that was black instead of red that barely contained her assets, but made her look no less stunning than Katie. Since Susan's nightie was sheer he could see through some of it and notice she wore matching knickers. Both girls were happy to see the reaction they got out of Harry and made their way over to the bed.

They waited for Harry to get settled on the bad before they followed him in. Katie moved over Harry straddling him briefly, which got him to tense, as she kissed him chastely before laying on his left side with his arm around her. Susan scooted in on his other size and gave him a kiss of her own before she settled down with him. Both girls sighed in content at being able to cuddle with their new boyfriend, now mate. Harry let out his own sigh enjoying his position with his two lovely mates.

"Harry? Can I ask you something?" asked Katie.

"Sure Katie," replied Harry.

"What was all that about the Beleren line that Nic was talking about? I'm new to all this and I'd like to know what I'm getting into," said Katie.

"I'd like to know too Harry," said Susan. She may know Harry was the heir to three families, but she didn't know much about the Beleren line.

Harry sighed gently and pulled his girls close enjoying the feeling of having their sexy bodies next to him before telling them what they wanted to know. He told them everything he knew about the Nevernever, shadow wolves, the Fae Courts, the Dragon Clans, and his life up until now, which Katie didn't know about.

"I swear I'll kill those worthless fat bastards!" ranted Katie. She calmed down however when Harry tightened his grip on her side and kissed her forehead gently.

"So you're descended from shadow wolves and you will turn into one?" questioned Susan.

"Yep," said Harry. "My ancestors were the first 'werewolves', but not in the same sense they are thought of today. The werewolves of today we call the Cursed, because they can't control themselves or when they change. They must shift when the full moon is out and they are constantly at battle with their inner wolf; plus they look like a gaunt and starved form of a slightly bigger than average wolf. We, on the other hand, are considered blessed." He paused to catch his breath. "We are more like animagi, shape-shifters. We can control when we 'shift' and run our body in harmony with our inner wolf. We still maintain our human mind, but just a more primal link. We also are different looking. Instead of being sickly, we 'shift' into giant wolves roughly the size of a horse. Also according to Nic, we very in fur color between black and grey, but the most common is black; our fur also will have odd colored tips that help to differentiate each tribe member. Our transformation also isn't painful or drawn out like the Cursed's transformations are; it's sudden and painless one second we're human the next wolf. Almost like an explosion of power as Nic described it."

The girls saw Harry's face showing uncertainty, and knew instinctively what he was worried about. Both girls cuddled into him more, brushing their bodies even more against their mate who stiffened looking at them in shock.

"We're not going anywhere Harry," said Susan.

"Damn right we aren't," mumbled Katie into his shoulder.

"You're our mate and stuck with us so don't think that we would abandoned you simply because you turn into a wolf," continued Susan. "Besides, when me and Katie were getting to know each other earlier today we found out that both of us have the same favorite animal. We both love wolves, and the fact that our boyfriend can turn into one is incredibly sexy."

Harry was shocked to tears that his girls supported him and both girls leaned up and kissed his tears before each giving him a kiss on the lips. It wasn't long before all three were sound asleep with matching smiles on their faces.

~O0o-Oct. 31, 1993-o0O~

The ten days since Harry started dating his two mates had been some of the best of his life. He was doing great in his classes aside from Potions, second only to Hermione, and when he wasn't in class he was hanging with his girls, together or solo, and spending time with Hermione. Unfortunately, his friendship with Ron was slowly becoming strained by his new attitude toward his schooling and his time with his girls and surrogate sister.

One good change happened the morning after he had slept with his girls. The girls had split from him so they could get dressed and cleaned up, as did Harry. He then made his way down to the Great Hall holding Katie's hand, but before entering the hall they released their hands since he and the girls had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for the time being since Harry was still wary of a few people. As he and Katie took their seats next to Angelina and Alicia, Hermione soon joined them with Ron close behind. It was only a few more minutes when Susan and Hannah walked by waving morning to everyone. What no one noticed was Susan's eyes had a ghostly glow to them as she used her mage sight, as Harry had asked her to find out if anyone within the school may be connected to their tribe.

Susan pulled Harry aside later that day to tell him what she had seen. Apparently several of his tribe mates were in the school. She noted that a few green threads went to Angelina and Alicia; meanwhile a blue and green thread went to Hermione. Neither of those revelations really shocked him, but her next two observations did. She told him that his two silver Beta threads connected to none other than the Weasley twins, and one of his gold Mate threads went to the Slytherin table, however she couldn't tell who it connected to from just a glance. While Harry was shocked about the twins being his future Betas, he had to admit it made sense and he would have a tough time finding better generals with their combined minds. That one of his Beta Mates was in Slytherin was completely different matter, while he had come to get along with a few of the snakes, whom he got to know in his Runes and Arithmancy classes, he could only hope that it was one of them.

Harry had a free period today and with his girls off hanging with their other friends, and Hermione in the library, he was in his trunk working on his Runes project since he had to have the concept prepared before Christmas break. He was currently having a debate with Nic on the different runic schemes that he could use for his project.

"So I should try looking at some Astrological runes to help with stabilizing the shields for the bracelet?" asked Harry.

"Right. Those old runes are good for stabilizing a ward or ritual circle so I don't see why it wouldn't help with your idea," was Nic's reply. "So I suggest you do some research on the powers that each rune harnesses and which would work well together."

Harry nodded before going back to his reading. Things went on like this for an hour until Nic reminded Harry of a question he'd asked a few months prior.

"By the by Harry. I have the answer to that question you asked me," said Nic.

"And?" asked Harry expectantly. The question Nic was referring to was one Harry had posed at the beginning of term after he had met Remus. He had questioned Nic whether or not there was a way to cure Remus without killing him since that was currently the only way to 'cure' a 'Cursed' as far as wizarding Britain was concerned. So Harry had tasked Nic with sifting through his knowledge to see if there was a way to help his professor and friend.

"Yes and no," stated Nic. "There is an old ritual that your ancestors used at one time to help the mates of the female wolves of the old tribes to make the transformation. Later when the first Cursed were born it was used to 'cure' them, but the person would still be able to change just as your people did. The point of course is that he would still be a shifter, but he will have none of the weaknesses that a Cursed does."

Harry thought about this for a few minutes running the pros against the cons; and realized that this truly was a best case scenario. He resolved to talk to Remus as soon as he could and tell him of the ritual and about the Beleren bloodline.

"When can it be done?" he asked.

"The ritual needs to be done the day of a full moon, but I would suggest the day of the Hunter's Moon. He must make the shift the night of the ritual and this would allow you to have someone with you when you make your first shift as well," commented Nic.

'_Makes sense,'_ Harry thought. "I'll talk with Remus in a few days about it and make sure he's willing to do it. Is there any risk involved?"

"None. The ritual isn't risky for men as long as they are healthy. Mortal women don't take the ritual because it can be too stressful on their bodies and can cause multiple problems physically and psychologically. It's the main reason why only men or Cursed men and women, take it," stated Nic.

Harry nodded in understanding as he closed his notebook and put it back on his shelf next to Nic's desk.

"Another thing Harry. How many of those nature books have you read through?" asked Nic.

"Roughly three. I think I've got a good handle on their behavior and biology now," answered Harry. Since the second dream, Nic had Harry starting reading books on wolves and the packs so that when he started changing he would have a good grasp on his inner wolf.

"Good. That should be all for today."

Harry nodded and was about to leave when he noticed his 'Nym Book', as he playfully called it, glowing and frowned slightly. It had been a few days since she had sent him a message and the last one wasn't great. Apparently a wizard she had been eyeing had asked her out and on the first date had asked her to change into another co-worker. Needless to say Tonks was not in a happy mood and had ranted to hour for nearly two hours through their notebooks. Luckily Harry didn't have to explain too much to his girls, Hermione, or any other friends about where he was and told the girls about it when he had them alone. He opened the notebook.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for your concern it actually made me feel better. I'm still frustrated since all I ever seem to find are bloody gits who only see me as some sex toy. To be honest I'm not sure I'll ever actually find a bloke who will see me for me and it really depresses me. Mum keeps telling me that I have a soul mate out their just waiting for me to find him. Sometimes I wonder if she could be a seer. I'm sorry about not sending much the last few days, my training with Mad-Eye is getting tougher and with the added frustrations in my love life I kinda just closed in at my flat. _

Harry frowned at seeing his friend's writing going down such a depressing and wished he could help her.

_Also I've had to deal with these strange recurring dreams the last few months. I thought they were silly at first, but something is telling me they mean something. I'm at the edge of a clearing under a dark violet sky looking at three massive wolves in the center. It's the same dream each time. Maybe I'm just being weird. Gotta run Harry, my next shift starts in thirty. I'll answer your reply on my break. Be safe. Miss you._

_Nym._

Harry stared in shock at what he had just read. He re-read it just to make sure he didn't miss something, but it was the same as the first time. _'Did I miss something? I thought only the Alphas could have the dream,' _thought Harry.

"Nic! Nic!" shouted Harry.

"What? I thought we were done for today," replied Nic. Nic listened as Harry relayed Tonk's message and the skull had to admit it was amusing. Harry himself couldn't shake the fact that he could feel the grin from the spirit. "Well Harry I believe you just found one of your Beta mates."

"But you said that only the Alphas could have the dreams," said Harry. He knew the skull was grinning now.

"I never said that only your Alphas would have them, I merely stated that the fact they had the dreams and were wolves in the dreams proved it. Your Betas will have the dreams too, but from a third person view."

"But Nym couldn't talk to Jace," worried Harry.

"But what could she do?" countered Nic.

Harry paused at that and let his mind drift back to his time with Nym in Diagon Alley, when they had spent time getting to know and about each other. However, one instance stood how to him above the others. He had left to go down to the pub and bring them back some lunch on one of her days off. Although admittedly he remembered that day more for the outfit she was wearing, he thought with a grin. _'Ah, gotta love short shorts and spaghetti strap tops that show off that toned belly. And the ass and bits were nothing to sneeze at neither.'_ But he did remember her mentioning it odd that she could feel Jace's emotions, and they had simply let it slip their minds as she just loved animals, especially since she couldn't hear him.

"She could feel his emotions," said Harry.

"Correct and a sign of a Beta," replied Nic. "You may not have realized it Harry, but you can talk to Jace and feel his emotions as you will be able to with all your tribe members. Your Alpha females however can only talk to him, meanwhile your Betas will feel his emotions. This will change once they have completely joined the tribe. I suggest you find a way to talk to her face to face and explain everything to her."

Harry nodded and bid Nic 'goodnight' once again before turning back to his 'Nym Book.'

_Nym,_

_I'm sorry again for everything that you had to deal with the git. He doesn't deserve your frustration if he can't see how beautiful you truly are. No matter what form you take. There is someone out there for you Nym, you may have already met him and not even realized it. I miss you too Nym. I miss being able to hang out with you in the alley, or just grabbing lunch. I want to see you this Hogsmeade weekend if you can make it. I will find a way out of the castle so I can see you. I may know what your dream means, but I'd rather tell you in person. Hope you agree. _

_Love,_

_Harry._

~O0o—o0O~

Later that night found Harry in his bed looking over the Marauder's Map while his dorm mates slept off the food from the Halloween feast. He chuckled as he heard Ron mumble about spiders in his sleep. He had taken up a habit of looking at the map at night trying to memorize the routs the professors took as they patrolled the castle. He noticed tonight was the four Head of House professors and about four prefects. He was looking over another flap of the map when his eyes stopped on one name walking the halls.

Peter Pettigrew.

Harry's brain began to spin. He had talked to Remus once or twice about the man Sirius had supposedly killed. While both could contest that Sirius didn't sell out the Potters, nor did he receive a trial, but Peter had been a different topic. Seeing him on the map confirmed Harry and Remus' theory: Pettigrew had faked his death and set up Sirius for the fall. Harry felt his blood boil at the injustice that this single man had caused. He didn't even think. He cancelled the map and took off out of Gryffindor tower like a bat out of hell fully intent on hunting down the bastard.

Harry was speeding down one hallway toward where he had last seen the name, he hadn't seen any other names near the area, so he believed that whoever he found in the area would be Peter. As he passed one of the large windows he came to a dead stop as he was bathed in red light. He turned slowly to look out the window and his eyes focused on the scene before him. In the sky was a large, full blood moon. In all the excitement of the last few weeks, Harry had forgotten that tonight was the Blood Moon. Nic had warned him that on this night he must stay in and sleep to have his last dream before the Hunter's Moon. This warning came with the knowledge that if he saw the moon it would force him into his dreams. This is what happened as Harry felt something inside him snap and he fell into darkness.

~O0o-To Be Continued-o0O~

_**And so ends chapter five. Sorry for the long wait, but this was the fifth draft of this chapter as I tried to make it up to my specifications. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon. As always R&R.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~O0o-Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever-o0O~**_

_**~Book 1 of the Archive Series~**_

_**Hey all. I got this chapter up and finished as quickly as I could as an apology for taking so long with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. Chapters 4 and 5 have also been revised.**_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**anon: I've read the story and other than the fact that I use wolves I don't see anything remotely close to my story. But thanks for the review anyway.**_

_**Slytherin Potter: Thanks much for the review.**_

_**HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT: lol don't worry he will be fine. Thanks for the review.**_

_**shutugal88: Thanks. Gotta love wolves.**_

_**04farrellr: sorry yes it is too late, but Hermione will be a part of the tribe.**_

_**alex the bookworm: thanks for the review. To answer your questions: 1. Yes, sooner or later they will most likely later. 2. Harry will become very strong but at a normal rate. By the end of the 'whole' story he will be able to go toe-to-toe with Riddle with very little problem, but he won't be super-powered and he will take time to learn his skills.**_

"Speaking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Spells"_

"_Animal Speak"_

_**Chapter 6: Blood Moon Rising.**_

~O0o—o0O~

Harry's eyes opened to that same violet night sky that he was slowly becoming used to, only this time he was still human and looking straight up at a huge, full Blood Moon. He rolled up onto his feet and realized that he was naked. _'This is different,' _thought Harry. He looked around the clearing hoping to see Susan and Katie's wolves with him, but saw nothing. He felt the wind rush by him ruffling his messy hair.

Any thoughts about his mates were cut off however as he felt a surge of power run through him and a sudden need to submit. That's when he felt it. The hot breath on the back of his neck combined with a dominant aura that was telling him to submit. He turned slowly coming to meet two golden, amber eyes staring at him. The eyes belonged to a pitch black wolf the size of a horse that was simply staring at Harry. Harry felt the dominant aura grow in power, and was fighting it until he heard a snapping sound echo throughout the clearing. He locked eyes with the wolf before him with defiance and power fully expecting to fight the great beast. Instead he heard a deep chuckle that he felt in the pit of his stomach and a deep grin spread over the muzzle of the wolf.

"_I am impressed my descendent," _spoke the wolf in a deep voice. _"You are strong of will. Stronger than any Alpha in many a century. Speak your name my descendent and be recognized."_

"Harry James Peverell-Beleren. Heir to House Peverell by birth, Heir to House Beleren by birth, and Heir to House Black by magic," said Harry keeping his voice strong and calm.

"_You are strong Harry. I can see great things in your future and the future of our line. I continue to be impressed, none but two of your ancestors have been able to keep strong when flooded with my Alpha Aura," _said the wolf.

"Who might you be? I have given you mine name, but I do not yet know yours," inquired Harry.

"_My name is Fenrir Shadowwolf. As to whom I am? I am the first of our kind. The first Shadow Wolf created by the four rulers of the Nevernever," _said Fenrir.

Harry stared in shock at the great wolf before him. Nic had told him about the first of the Shadow Wolves, and of his power. Apparently, he had been strong enough to guard the whole of the Nevernever for nearly a thousand years before the first human walked it. It wasn't long after that he found his mate, Lilith. Their children became the first of the Four Kings, the four alphas who patrolled the regions of the Nevernever; guarding the middle grounds from the dragon clans and the Fae courts, and keeping the balance between the regions.

"Forgive my ignorance Great One, but why are you in my dream?" asked Harry with respect. He knew better than to show disrespect to one who protected not only the Nevernever, but the mortal plan as well.

"_I am here to unbind your inner wolf as I have for all those of our family that came after me,"_ said Fenrir with a chuckle. _"Look into my eyes young Alpha."_

Harry locked eyes with the great wolf without hesitation or fear. He soon heard the snapping sounds again and finally realized the sound: the snapping of chains. He felt his body heat up and he began to shake.

"_Do not fight your wolf, boy. He is you and you are he. Let your power flow. Let your will flow. Embrace him for he is your soul," _spoke the deep, calm voice of Fenrir.

Harry closed his eyes, calmed himself, and did as he was told. He felt his body relax and felt it shift. There was no pain, just a subtle shift of his body and he opened his eyes for them to once again locked with Fenrir, only now he was at the same height and on four legs. He looked down and noticed his massive paws and was surprised at how quick the change was. He looked over his broadened shoulders to see his long wolf body, the same pitch black fur as Fenrir's own with dark, forest green tips on part of his scruffy, wolf mane and tail. He was roughly as tall as Fenrir (6' at the shoulders), ten feet long from nose to tail, and weighing nearly 400 lbs of wolf. Harry suddenly felt an urge to run come over him. He looked back to his front to see Fenrir nod his head with a grin and he slowly evaporated into the night (Think Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland (2010)). Harry grinned and felt his paws dig into the grass. He marveled at his new senses while the urge grew within him. He squared his front legs, sucked air into his deep chest and let loose a deep howl that shook the clearing like thunder.

His paws kicked up the ground as he took off full tilt into the tree line. Once again he was mesmerized at how natural this felt. He was speeding through the forest topping 100mph easily in his mind, comparing it to his broom, and was agile enough to weave though the trees with little effort. He soon heard the rustling following him. He turned his head and saw them. Four wolves following him; each slightly smaller than him; two the same color as himself and the other two charcoal black. He continued with him streaking through the forest until he felt his vision cloud with mist and then blackness.

~O0o—o0O~

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he awoke to a high ceiling room, but what really caught his attention were his heightened senses: hearing, sight, smell, and even touch. Relaxing for a second he took in the differences in his senses until he heard someone clear their throat. He wasn't surprised since he had picked up an aged cinnamon smell that was familiar, but couldn't recognize; along with a tale-tale thumping sound, like a heartbeat, from nearby that didn't belong to him.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter," came the stern voice of his Head of House. Looking down and to his left confirmed that it was indeed Professor McGonagall.

"Good…" Harry paused to look out the window of the wing to note that it was pre-dawn outside, "morning Professor."

"A very early morning Potter. Care to explain why you were found in one of the school's hallways at such a late hour?" asked McGonagall.

"Sorry to say I don't know Professor. The last thing I remember was going to sleep in my dorm and waking up here," lied Harry. He knew that he needed to keep the reason for his late night stroll a secret, especially his dream for the time being, but he still felt bad about lying to one of his favorite professors.

At that moment, Poppy Pomfrey, the medic-witch, came in from her office once her charm had gone off to show that her patient was awake. She made her way over to Harry's bed and began to run diagnostic spells over him with a medic-quill jotting down the results on parchment. McGonagall and Harry kept quiet while Poppy did her thing. After the spell was cancelled, Poppy picked up the chart and glanced over it.

"Well Potter. It's a change to have you in here for such minor reasons. If I didn't know any better I'd think you like being here," Poppy stated. "You have a slight fever and your hormones seem to be a little higher than normal, but that may just be puberty kicking in for you. You also had some interesting neural patterns, but I think that could be explained by the hormones increase. Other than that everything reads normal."

"Can you explain how he ended up in that corridor Poppy?" asked McGonagall.

"Sometimes those erratic neural patterns can induce sleepwalking so that's the easiest explanation for it, Minerva," she said before turning to her office and returning with two vials of potion. "Here you go Potter," she said handing the two potions to Harry. "The dark blue potion is a dreamless sleep potion, it should help with your sleepwalking, and the green potion will help even out your hormones and fever. Other than that you're free to go. Let's not see you here until at least your next quidditch match, aye?"

Harry chuckled at the old matron's sense of humor as he got up from the bed and looked at his Head of House who motioned for him to go.

~O0o-Nov. 1, 1993-o0O~

The next day was an easy day for Harry since it was Wednesday the only classes for him were History of Magic and Herbology. He had taken time to talk to Susan and Katie about his night, dream and hospital visit. They confirmed that they did indeed have a similar dream last night and noticed the two addition wolves with them; and agreed with Harry that they must be his Beta Mates. They were shocked when he told them about seeing Pettigrew, but agreed that he should talk to Professor Lupin sometime today.

Harry and Katie were on their way back from quidditch practice when they ran across Susan and Hannah who had finished their last class of the day. The four of them were making their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So how was practice you two?" asked Susan.

"It went pretty well. Harry's getting a lot better at his seeker role in our hunter strategy. Unfortunately…"Katie paused looking over at Harry.

"The school brooms suck!" growled Harry. "They can't stand up to the sharp turns or keep up speed wise. I've gotten so used to my Nimbus that it's hard to make the change. I broke three school brooms 'cause they were too brittle to stand up to the force of my turns. We all finally called it an early day since I couldn't hang on to a broom for more than thirty minutes at a time." Harry sighed in frustration feeling both Susan and Katie rubbing his back and back of his neck which surprisingly calmed him down, and almost brought out a wolfish purr from him. "Anyway how was class for you two?"

It continued on like this till they made it to the doors to enter the Great Hall with the girls telling him about their respective days. Hannah went through first while Susan hung back to get a quick kiss from Harry before she went through in pursuit of her friend. Katie gave Harry her own kiss before the two Gryffindors walked through the doors themselves. Both teens made their way to the Gryffindor table and took their seats beside each other and their friends. Hermione started talking to Harry asking him some questions about their Runes and Arithmancy assignments, while Katie and the other two chasers talked about their own classes.

Harry started piling the food onto his plate: grapes, strawberries, almonds, a couple apples, and at least two full chickens worth of chicken meat. Hermione and the others watched as Harry started to eat his food at a fast pace that could possibly match Ron's own pace, but while Ron at like a boar, Harry ate in a more controlled manner that didn't gross out anyone. Unlike a certain red-head who was sitting across from them at the moment demolishing his own plate.

"You okay Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked up at his friend with a questioning look.

"She's talking about your food Harry. We've never seen you eat that much or as fast as you are," Katie said.

Harry swallowed his mouthful. "I'm not really sure girls. I'm just really hungry today." Harry stated with a shrug. Both girls shrugged as well thinking it was because of quidditch practice that Harry just needed more food than the norm. As dinner neared its end Harry packed up another two pounds, or so, of chicken to take up to Jace. It wasn't long before everyone started to exit the hall and make their way to their dormitories. On the way up, Harry and Katie broke off from the group stating that they wanted to talk to each other about some things. Hermione gave them a doubtful look, the twins gave him thumbs up, Ron looked confused, and Alicia and Angelina giggled at Katie.

Harry and Katie quietly made their way toward the kitchens and waited there talking about some of the strategies Wood had come up with for the team. They didn't have to wait long for Susan to come out with a small bag over her shoulder as she beamed a cheery smile at them. Susan and Katie had decided to spend another night with Harry since they loved the first time and they just didn't like sleeping alone after that. Harry had no problems with this since he felt the same way.

The trio started walking and talking quietly with Harry having them take a detour toward the DADA classroom. He wanted to have a chat with Remus, but hadn't seen him at dinner. He knew that last night was the last of the full moon for this cycle, even if it was a Blood Moon, and knew that Remus may not be feeling well but decided to try anyway.

They arrived at the classroom door and went in. Making their way up the steps leading to the office and living quarters of their DADA professor they heard mild grunting as though someone was in pain. Harry and the girls pulled their wands, just in case, and knocked on the door.

"Professor?" called Harry. After a few seconds without an answer he called again. "Remus?"

Hearing another groan, the trio opened the door to see their professor taped and bandaged laying in bed. It was shocking to see their lanky professor in such a state, especially knowing what he was. Harry had conferred with both girls about Remus' condition and neither girl thought less of the man for it, if anything they respected him even more.

"Damn Moony. What happened to you?" asked Harry.

Remus opened his none bandaged eye and looked at Harry and the girls. A painful smile crossed his features.

"Harry. Ms. Bones. Ms. Bell. How nice to see the three of you. To answer your question Harry I didn't have such a good night last night," answered Lupin.

"Professor," both girls nodded.

"They know about your furry little problem Moony. So don't worry about saying too much. Now what happened," stated Harry. Remus tensed for a second then relaxed.

"I see. Well if you trust them Harry then so do I." Lupin said. "As you know last night was a full moon. Now this would be bad for me anyway, but last night was also a Blood Moon." The three teens nodded. "You may not know this but a Blood Moon is extremely influential on my kind since it allows for our complete wolf to come out. We become even more primal than normal. You see normally we are constantly fighting with our inner wolf, but on the Blood Moon there is no fighting. It's just our wolf in control."

Harry suddenly realized why the Blood Moon was so important for his dream last night since it allowed for his inner wolf to be released from its bonds by Fenrir. _'It must be like it is for the Cursed to let their human mind rest from the stress of having to battle their wolf every full moon.' _Harry thought.

"Anyway I was out in Forbidden Forest when I came across a large centaur and my inner wolf decided to hunt it. Unfortunately it didn't realize how close we were to the clan and the centaurs fought back. We were able to hold our own for a time, but when our injuries became too much we fled. I woke up this morning with these wounds and made it to the hospital wing with Hagrid's help. Poppy thinks some of the centaur weapons had silver in them and that's why my healing is so slow."

"I thought silver was poisonous for werewolves," commented Katie.

"It's not poisonous per-say. It just slows our healing ability. That's what can kill us. If you had a silver knife and cut an artery we would most likely bleed out before it could heal," answered Lupin. The teens nodded in understanding.

"Well Remus I actually came up here to talk to you about a few things." Once he saw he had the older man's attention Harry continued. "First I was curious if you know the Patronus Charm?"

"Yes I do. In fact that's what I used that night on the train with the Dementor. I thought you would have realized that," said Lupin.

"I thought it was but I had never seen one and didn't know if there was any other way to stop a Dementor." Harry said. "Anyway as you've noticed they seem to have taken a liking to me and I was wondering if you could teach me?"

"I can do that Harry, I must warn you though it's an extremely high level spell. We can begin your lessons after the winter hols if you'd like." Lupin replied.

Harry nodded in agreement and the girls asked if they could join to which Remus tentatively agreed.

"Okay Moony. The next to topics are going to be a little different. Would you rather have the good news, or the worrisome news?" asked Harry.

Remus gave Harry a questioning look. "Worrisome news first then."

"Okay you know how me and you were trying to figure out what was what about Sirius' imprisonment?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. "Well I may have found out who set it up. You told me that the map never lies and doesn't show the ghost of the castle, ya?" Another nod. "Well I was looking on the map last night to get an idea for the patrol routes in case I ever need to get around at night without the map. Well as I was looking through one corridor I noticed a name that shouldn't be there. Peter Pettigrew."

Remus stiffened as soon as Harry said the name and his eye hardened as he looked at the dark haired teen.

"Are you certain Harry?"asked Remus to which Harry nodded.

"Did you hear anything about me this morning while you were in the hospital wing?" asked Harry.

"I overheard Poppy talking about how you had been in there this morning from odd circumstance, but not much else because of the pain I was in," answered Remus.

"It probably had something to do with elevated hormones, fever, and sleepwalking." Harry said with a grumble and sigh. He gave a mock glare at the giggling coming from Katie and Susan. "That's the diagnosis she came up with for how I ended up in a corridor at night. I lied saying that I'd gone to bed and woke up in the hospital. In truth, I took off towards the corridor I'd last seen the name at, but I ran into some trouble and collapsed before I could get there."

"Why did you collapse?" asked a worried Lupin.

"I'll explain later since it goes with the other reason why we're here. Anyway what should we do?" Harry asked. He had come up with a few ideas, but he wanted the input of Remus, who knew both men, and his Alpha mates.

"I think we should contact Aunt Amelia. She'll want to know about this development." Susan said.

Harry nodded in agreement, but paused seeing Remus tense. The professor relaxed however when Harry told him that he had talked to Amelia several times over the summer and that she had agreed to help clear Sirius.

"Me and Susan will talk to Amelia over the break since I plan to stay with them," commented Harry. This received nods all around. "What about Sirius and Pettigrew?"

"Pettigrew's been in hiding this whole time right?" asked Katie. Upon receiving nods she continued. "Obviously he knows how to keep to himself and not draw attention so I think we should not move on him at the moment. If he feels like he's been found out, or being looked into, he may run and then we'd have no idea where he went. At least with him somewhere in the castle we can find him with the map right?" Harry and Lupin nodded. "Then let's focus on finding Sirius so we can make sure he knows he's not alone anymore."

Harry and Susan beamed at their mate's idea and Remus nodded in agreement as well. Not catching Peter was not an option, and if they would get to Sirius they could tell him the same. The key was getting Sirius cleared after all, not revenge…yet. Remus still couldn't understand what made Peter turn on them. He and Harry had talked about this in length and came to the same conclusion. Peter had been the secret-keeper, Sirius had gone after him, and was framed for everything that followed including selling out Harry's parents to the Dark Lord. One thing still worried them though: how far did the con go? Who else was involved because some things fit together far too well to be mere chance? Peter had to have had help.

"Well Moony I think now is time for the good news portion," said Harry with a grin. "I know how to cure you Moony without killing you…sorta."

This statement got him Remus' undivided attention. Pushing up with a grunt of pain Remus leaned forward looking at Harry the whole time. "And how is that Harry?" Lupin asked with a bit of hope in his voice. He knew Harry wouldn't joke about something like this and wanted to hope it was true, although the 'sorta' did have him worried. Only slightly though.

"I found a ritual that my family has used in its history to 'cure' the Cursed," explained Harry. Seeing Lupin's confused look Harry went on to tell him about his Beleren heritage and about the Nevernever. Remus was shocked for several reasons, primarily Lily being a pureblood and Harry being like him to a certain degree. The other bits about the history of the Beleren family he'd always chalked up to rumors and legends among the older werewolves he had met over the years, but now he had to question how right they actually were. "So Moony? You want to join the tribe?" Harry asked cheekily.

"So I would, for all intense and purposes, still be a werewolf, but without the weaknesses?" asked Remus.

"I prefer Shifter to Werewolf, but your right. You'll be healthier in mind and body than you've ever been; in control and complete harmony with your inner wolf; no forced transformations, no aversion to silver, no poisonous bite, and a longer life span." Harry finished.

"What do you mean by the last two Harry?" asked Lupin.

"As you know the Cursed pass on the curse through their bite. We on the other hand can only be made one of three ways," answered Harry holding up three fingers. "The first is simple: We are born this way. This is how I am what I am. The second way is through the ritual I told you about. And finally through mating with our mates," finished Harry with a blush which was matched by his two mates who were giggling at Harry's embarrassment.

"As for the life span that is a little more complicated. We don't age." Harry noted the shocked looks on both Remus and the girls since he hadn't mentioned this when he had first talked to them. "I didn't know this until recently after reading more into it. While the Cursed age and die at a normal pace, we don't age as long as we continue to shift. If we ever choose to stop shifting we will then begin to age at the normal pace of a human, and in our case wizard or witch. A lot of our kin have chosen this path after they believed their purpose in existence was fulfilled, but if they ever choose to shift again their bodies will de-age to its prime. We are in a sense immortal, but we can still be killed, it's just harder to do so."

"How?" asked Susan.

"The Avada Kedavra can still kill us, or any way in which our soul is ripped from our bodies. Decapitation works too of course, as well as having our hearts ripped out. Every body has a breaking point ours is just harder to reach since we heal so quickly. We are immune to poison, mind-control doesn't work very well on us. And of course we heal at an incredible rate. After all, why create something to be a guardian that can be killed so easily?" asked Harry rhetorically.

Remus and the girls nodded in understanding since it did make sense, but were still overwhelmed by what they had just learned. They soon bid Remus good night after he had agreed to take the ritual and made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

~O0o-Nov. 4, 1993-o0O~

The rest of the week past quickly with little happening. Harry was preparing to go to Hogsmeade to meet with Tonks. After he and the girls and gotten back to the tower, they went down into Harry's trunk and Harry found that Tonks had replied to him. He had explained to Katie and Susan about finding out that Tonks was one of his Beta mates. The girls were shocked, but excited that Harry had found one of their sisters and agreed when he told them that he would meet with her Saturday to tell her everything.

Harry dressed in a simple dark green button up, long-sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. It was slowly becoming colder near the castle, but Harry was barely feeling the change in weather. With the map, his wand, and invisibility cloak in hand he made his way out of the castle throwing on his cloak as he went. Luckily and unluckily today wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend so while he didn't have to worry about his classmates recognizing him he would stick out more predominately. Luckily, Honeydukes Sweet Shop was quiet and he was able to get in and without causing alarm since Mr. Flume seemed to be napping at the counter.

Harry made his way through the town on his way toward the Three Broomsticks since he had told Tonks to meet him outside. As he neared the pub, he saw her. She was leaning against the wall outside the pub. She wore a long black, buckled trench coat (unbuckled), black cargo pants with pink lining, combat boots, and a tight fitting, purple 'Weird Sisters' shirt showed off her perky assets. He noted with a chuckle that she wore her pink hair in a pixie cut. All together cute in his opinion. He walked up to her noting that he was about at her height now and whispered in her ear.

"Nym?"

She gasped lightly, but didn't draw any extra attention to herself. "Harry?" she whispered back.

"I'm right here Nym. I'm going to take your hand and lead you were we need to go," said Harry. Seeing Nym nod, he took her hand and started to lead her through the town toward the path that led to the Shrieking Shack.

Once they reached the small clearing before the Shrieking Shack, Harry looked around satisfied that they hadn't been followed and pulled off his cloak. He was immediately pressed into a firm hug from Tonks that he easily returned picking her up and giving a little swing which brought a happy giggle from the pink-haired girl.

"Wotcha' Harry! Oh it's great to see ya'," said an excited metamorphamagus

"It's great to see you too Nym," chuckled Harry. He had missed his friend greatly.

He and Tonks took a seat on a fallen tree in the clearing.

"So how's training with the 'Mad-Eye' Moody," asked Harry.

"He's a bloody psycho he is," groaned Tonks. "I swear Harry I've never seen a more paranoid bloke in all my life. Him and his constant vigilance mantra. Don't get me wrong he's a great mentor and has his points, but he fires those damn Stinging Hexes every time I bloody turn around. I swear I think he's come close a few times of stingin' my bum off. I like my bum where it is dammit!" Tonks was pouting as Harry chuckled at her comment.

"Well it is a right nice bum Nym," joked Harry. "I'd have to have words with Moody if he actually did sting it off." This brought Tonks to her own fit of laughter.

The two's banter continued back and forth talking about all manner of topics until Tonks brought up the topic Harry commented on in their notebook about her dream.

"Well," sighed Harry. "I'm going to have to give you a bit of a history lesson. As you know I am their heir to three Most Ancient and Noble families ya?" Tonks nodded. "What do you know about the Beleren family?"

"Not much honestly. They're one of the more secretive of the families along with the Peverell family." Tonks replied.

"Well I'm the blood heir to both the Peverell and Beleren families." Harry said. Taking in Tonks' shocked face Harry jumped into his story about the Beleren family and its history. Tonks listened in rapid fascination to Harry's tale about the history of his family. She was enraptured by the Nevernever, the Fae, dragons, and of course the wolves. Tonks, like Katie and Susan, had a deep love of wolves that spanned back to her child hood and she, like the others, couldn't explain where it came from. Harry believed this was magic's way of leading them all to each other in a subtle way. Finding out that Harry was a descendent of magical wolves and could turn into one someday made Tonks respect and like him even more than she already did.

"That's awesome Harry! I can't believe you're actually a descendent of such amazing creatures. Plus it's incredibly sexy that ya' can turn into one," Tonks said with a playful wink that got a blush and chuckle from Harry. "But that still don't…explain…" Tonks trailed off as her mind started to click. Her mind replied what he had told her about the dreams Harry, Katie, and Susan, (He told her about them) and herself were experiencing. "What does it all mean Harry?"

"Nic told me that since Katie and Susan were in my dream as wolves, since they shared the dream with me, that tells us that they are my Alpha mates. However, he also told me that my Beta mates would have seen the dream too, but from a third person's view point. Just like you did am I right?" Tonks nodded dumbly. "This means that you're one of my two Betas. I'm so sorry Tonks."

"Why're ya' sorry Harry?" asked a confused Tonks.

"I'm taking your choice from you," mumbled Harry with his head down.

Tonks looked at Harry in awe and respect. She had thought he was sorry because he didn't want her as one of his mates. However, to find out that he was afraid of taking her choice from her warmed her heart. It proved that he cared and respected her which is what she always wanted from a mate. She knew then and there, with all she had come to learn about Harry Potter over the summer and right now, that she couldn't find a better match for a mate if she'd tried.

"Harry?" she said using her finger to turn his chin so he is looking at her, her amber eyes changing to match his green. "Ya' didn't take my choice from me Harry. If nothin' else ya' made my choice easy for me."

She punctuated her point by placing her soft, full lips on his. Harry returned the kiss as his arms instinctively embraced her waist as her arms snaked around his neck. It was a chaste kiss, but it didn't cheapen the feelings behind it. Harry had found one of his Betas…and she had accepted him.

~O0o-Dec. 1, 1993-o0O~

The month of November past in a relative whirl for the occupants of the castle. Several things happened within the month to Harry, his mates, and friends, although none of them were bad. Harry maintained a more steady contact between himself and Tonks, much to their delight. Their time was only enhanced when Harry made two more notebooks that allowed Katie and Susan to talk to their mate sister along with Harry. Katie and Susan had also taken to spending Friday and Saturday nights to sleep with Harry in his trunk; all three were content with this addition to their day to day and were in no rush to push their relationship too fast. The only person it didn't jive with was Tonks who wanted her own Harry cuddle time. Harry promised Tonks some cuddle time over the hols much to her pleasure and the other mate's amusement.

His friendship with Ron continued to fray due to his continued attempts to convince Harry to ignore his studies which was slowly wearing on Harry's nerves. He was also becoming irritated by his lack of practice with his quidditch team due to his lack of a broom since Madam Hooch wouldn't let him use the school brooms since he kept breaking them.

Harry was making a lot of head way in his studies with mid-terms right around the corner, and he helped Hermione maintain her sanity by helping her with her own studies. He had finally confronted her about her classes and weird behavior, and was shocked to find that she was using a time turner to take every class. It took some convincing, but he finally got her to go the Madam Pomfrey to be checked out for the stress she was under. It was during this time that he told Hermione about what was happening with him, since it was something she had been worrying about and was adding to her own stress. She didn't see Harry any differently of course, she only saw her best friend and 'adoptive' brother. Of course, it was Hermione and she was fascinated by everything Harry had told her and started research what he had told her on her own time.

Another positive change for Harry was that he was becoming accustomed to his new abilities. He found that his eyesight had gotten sharper to the point that he could track the snitch with ease as he watched the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin (Ravenclaw won 240-170). His hearing was good enough that if he applied it with his empathy and surface thought telepathy that he could read people like a book, because of their thoughts, feelings, and heartbeat. His touch was only slightly better than average; meanwhile his sense of smell could easily be compatible with a wolf's own nose, which he unfortunately discovered one night after Ron and Seamus had decided to try some of the twin's newest product: Gasi-Pop Soda. Oh the pain and suffering in the third year boys dorm that night.

While he had expected the improvement of his senses thanks to his talks with Nic, he was unprepared for the improvements physically. While he maintained his height and weight (5'6" and 130lbs respectfully), his already athletic, toned body became more so due to the heightening of his metabolism which was the cause for his raised fever that kept his core around 100 degrees (F). He burned fat at a far faster rate than normal and had to eat accordingly to replenish his energy and fuel his body. His strength and stamina had also increased which he noticed with his practice for quidditch and daily exercise. He was now running several miles each day around the Black Lake and would barely be winded; add that to his 100 push-ups, 50 pull-ups, and the numerous other bodyweight exercises he preformed each day that Wood had shown him and Harry was the fittest person within the walls of Hogwarts by a large margine.

Friday evening found Harry down in his lab talking to Nic preparing for the ritual for Moony that was going to take place the next day.

"You got the runes down?" asked Nic as they made a final checklist.

"Yep. All twenty one different ones." Harry sighed. It was bad enough trying to do a thousand year old ritual, but to top it off he had to use an ancient set of runes that the Beleren family came up with for their rituals called Lupine Runes. If it wasn't so frustrating Harry would have laughed at the irony.

"Blood?"(N)

"Two vials worth."(H)

"Five pre-carved river stones?"(N)

"Carved and ready."(H)

"Candles?"(N)

"Five green wax to represent the earth."(H)

"The incantation?"(N)

"Ready for chanting."(H)

"Thirteen virgins?"(N)

"You wish! Kat, Nym, and Suz would exercise your spirit to the deepest pits of hell if they found out. And I would go along with it anyway…unless it was my three mates anyway" Harry said with a blush after finishing the last part.

"You're no fun ya' know?" sighed Nic. "Where are you going to do this?"

"Here in the ritual room inside the trunk. Best chance of not being disturbed I think." Harry said.

"Good idea," replied Nic.

Harry bid Nic a good night as he went to his room within the trunk where Katie and Susan were waiting for him. Tomorrow would be a long day.

~O0o-Dec. 2, 1994-o0O~

Harry and the girls awoke in a very comfortable cuddle that they were becoming accustomed to. Although there was a bit of embarrassment when Susan found Harry's hand on her bum; and Katie found his other hand on her breast. This was amplified by Harry sporting a morning wood tent pitched with his silk boxers. While embarrassed by the situation all three had a good laugh and had some light flirting between them. After an hour of cuddle time, the three teens got up and dressed before making their way down for breakfast.

They were among the first students down to the hall and fixed their plates. Susan, dressed in a blue turtle neck-sweater that fit her figure very well and tan cargo pants, was having oatmeal and orange juice; meanwhile Katie, wearing her Gryffindor quidditch sweater and bell-bottom jeans that showed off her bum, had bacon, eggs, and toast with milk. Harry was seated between them, dressed in his tight, black shirt and grey cargo pants, was chowing down on a huge plate of bacon, eggs, ham, and milk. It wasn't long before more students and the professors were making their way into the hall. Hermione sat down and said hello to the trio, who greeted her back with happy smiles. Hermione got into a discussion with Harry and Susan about their charms mid-term and what might be covered on it with Katie giving tips from last year. They were soon joined by the remainder of the Gryffindor quidditch team and soon they were all chatting like friends, even Hermione, forgoing talking about classes for simply spending time with friends.

After Harry finished his meal, he bid everyone a hasty goodbye stating that he needed to work on a project for one of his classes. No one really questioned although Hermione, Susan, and Katie knew what he was really planning to do and wished him luck.

~O0o—o0O~

It was nearing 3PM when Harry finished the preparations for the ritual. After leaving the Great Hall that morning he had gone up to Gryffindor Tower to grab what he needed and made his way to Lupin's quarters. It had taken him several hours to set up the ritual, along with making checks with Nic; he brought the skull into the room with him before everything was set.

It was a quarter to three when there was a knock on his trunk. Harry left the ritual room, leaving Nic behind as he went through the door to his lab. He chuckled at Jace, asleep on his back near the stairs. Jace had continued to grow and was no longer the small puppy that Harry had met in August, nor was he as big as he had been a month and a half prior. Jace now weighed nearly 100lbs and roughly the size of a Grey Wolf.

'_Little bloke may be growing like fire, but he's still my little pup I found in that store,'_ thought Harry with a grin.

He opened the trunk and let Remus in. Like the girls, Remus was incredibly impressed with Harry's trunk as he was given a quick tour from the lab. They moved into the ritual room, with a now awake Jace trailing them.

"Okay Remus. Any questions?" asked Harry.

Remus shook his head as he looked around the medium sized room. The walls were littered with multiple candles that kept the room relatively bright. A large silver ring circle lay imbedded in the floor with five stones forming a cross with several lines of runes connecting them making it look like a diamond. He also saw a candle next to each stone and a potion flask next to the center stone.

"I think I'm ready Harry." Remus said.

"Alright let's begin," said Harry with calmness in his voice as if he had done this a hundred times.

Harry had Remus strip to his underwear, which Harry ragged him mercilessly for wearing tidy-whities. Remus took the potion next to the middle stone as Harry had instructed. He then lay down and Harry placed the stone over his heart followed by the candle, which he used sticking charms on to keep in place. Harry then walked down to the bottom stone and took a seat with Jace lying next to him. Harry finally took a deep breath and placed his wand to the stone in front of him marked Sun Chaser and lit the candles on each stone. _'Here we go.' _ Harry thought with a sigh as he cleared his mind and bowed his head.

"_Wolves four: Earth, Water, Sun, and Moon._

_Bless us with your guidance."_

A breeze began to gather throughout the room.

"_From the flame kissed land of the South, comes the great wolf Sun Chaser._

_Running through the bright forest,_

_His fiery eyes see through the hottest firestorm._

_Burn the ice of the curse that taints our brother._

_Enter and welcome great wolf of the southern tribe."_

As Harry finished, a spirit wolf of steam appeared behind him looking at Lupin with flame red eyes.

"_From the spirit world of the East, comes the great wolf Dawn Treader._

_Ruling the line between day and night,_

_His golden eyes see the new day._

_Shine a light to fight the darkness in our brother._

_Enter and welcome great wolf of the eastern tribe."_

Over the stone to Harry's right appeared a wolf of grey smoke looking at Lupin with its golden eyes.

"_From the icy tundra of the North, comes the great wolf Ice Leaper._

_Watching from the mountain peaks,_

_His blue eyes see through the coldest blizzard._

_Freeze the rage of our brother._

_Enter and welcome great wolf of the northern tribe."_

Over the stone opposite Harry a spirit wolf of white fog appeared looking at Lupin with its blue eyes.

"_From the darkest night of the West, comes the great wolf Night Stalker._

_Prowling under the shadowed canopy,_

_His coal eyes see the darkness beyond blackest pitch._

_Devourer the foulness from our brother._

_Enter and welcome great wolf of the western tribe."_

On Harry's left appeared a wolf of blackness deeper than the deepest night, its black eyes focused on Lupin. Harry looked up at Lupin, his emerald green eyes taking on a golden hue.

"_The moon is full, the sky is clear,_

_Let misfortune and evil disappear._

_The mighty wolves with ever reign,_

_And be protected from harm and bane._

_Spirits of the wolves strong and great,_

_Purge the curse from our brother return him to the tribe!"_

Harry shouted the last chant and the wolves leapt upon Lupin and dove into his body. Harry's golden eyes stared in fascination as the spirit wolves ripped the curse from Lupin whose body began to glow deep silver. Harry stood looking at the spirit wolves as the returned to their places.

"_Great wolves of the four tribes,_

_I thank you and bid farewell as you return home."_

Harry watched as the four wolves evaporated in a similar fashion as Fenrir had in his dream. He noticed that Remus was still glowing and settled down against the wall with Jace by his side. He looked over at Nic's skull perched on a stool where he had watched the whole ritual.

"Now what?" asked Harry.

"Now we wait," replied Nic.

~O0o-To Be Continued-o0O~

_**AN: Thus ends another chapter. The next will be up soon. R&R.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~O0o-Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever-o0O~**_

_**~O0o-Book 1 of the Archive Series-o0O~**_

_**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**_

_**Black dog, Deery dog, Shuck and Cu.**_

_**Gabriel's hounds hunting after you.**_

_**Whist hounds, Arawn's hounds, Barghest and Grim.**_

_**See a black dog, prospects look slim.**_

_**Black dog, Gytrash, Padfoot, Ki Du.**_

_**Coinn Iotair chasing after you.**_

_**Hellhound, Mauthe Dhoog, Skirker and Grim.**_

_**See a black dog, luck turns dim.**_

_** -Ash "LeopardDancer" DeKirk**_

_**Chapter 7: Run, Hunt, Padfoot?**_

~O0o-Dec. 2, 1993-o0O~

Harry lay taking a nap on his comfy couch in his lab as he waited for Remus to awaken. He was clad in a pair of black workout shorts and a matching, tight shirt with red tribal markings along the sides. Nic was back in his place and Jace was sleeping on the couch with his head on Harry's stomach, Harry's hand idly scratching him behind the ears. Harry's eyes fluttered open and reached up to grab his pocket watch to check the time. _'5:45, fifteen minutes til' dinner. Hope he wakes up soon," _thought Harry. His thoughts were answered when the colored dial turned to '4' and the door opened.

If Harry didn't know Remus was in the ritual room, he would have barely recognized the man that came out of the room dressed in grey sweats and a tank top. Remus no longer looked like the sickly man that he had been before. Now his body had filled out with lean muscles, his 6'3" frame had bulked up from a scarce 180lbs to 230lbs and lost all of his scars from his old transformations and fights. His slightly graying hair was now a darker brown color along with his slim mustache. His face no longer held the sickly, gaunt pale look, but was now strong but still angular. Even his brown eye seemed to sparkle with new life. All in all, he was healthy, strong, and looked to be no older than his late twenties.

"How you feeling Moony?" asked Harry as Remus sat at the table in the center of the lab.

"To be honest Harry I feel bloody fantastic," said Remus with a grin. "I feel like my bloods on fire Harry. I can't tell you the last time I've ever felt this good, this calm, or this…complete."

"Trust me Moony I know the feeling," replied Harry with his own smile. "I'm sure you've noticed some of the changes to your body, although I'm not sure how different your senses are compared to how they were."

"The physical changes are shocking, if I'm honest I didn't expect such a change," commented Remus. "You didn't change this much."

"I asked Nic about that and he said that it was because of the potions I took in August already brought my body to its peak for my age," said Harry.

"Nic?" asked Remus in confusion.

"Yes," came Nic's voice getting Remus to look at the skull that he thought was a decoration with surprise.

"Remus, I'd like you to meet Nicodemus. I call him Nic," explained Harry. The dark haired teen went on to tell Remus what Nic was and how he came by him. After Harry assured Remus that neither Nic, nor the archive he was linked with, were dark or dangerous, the older man was once again impressed with his young friend's resources. "Any way as you've no doubt noticed, you've de-aged slightly." Remus nodded. "That comes with what I told you last month when we first discussed the ritual. We don't age after we reach our prime which is usually our late twenties. For those that go through the ritual who are older than that, like yourself, it brings you back to your prime. You'll also have to get used to the power increase as far as your core is concerned. I noticed mine increased, but since I'm still aging it hasn't topped off yet. Your core, however, will have topped off and I'm not sure how different it will be for you."

Remus nodded his head in understanding. "So what's the plan then?" asked Remus.

"Well," Harry started, "we're both going to have our first shift tonight as you know. Tonight is a full moon so no one should question why you aren't at dinner. I had Dobby bring you a full plate of meat, nuts, and fruit, by the way. Eat that so you have plenty of energy for the run. I, on the other hand, will have to make an appearance at dinner so as to keep suspicion down." Harry picked up his pocket watch from the table. "Speaking of which I really should be heading down. Where do you want me to meet you, since you know better about this part?"

"I think the best place would be near the hill by the Whomping Willow. It would be easy to get to and no one is ever near there at night." Lupin answered.

"Alright then. I'm off for the hall. Make sure Jace comes with," said Harry as he exited the trunk.

~O0o—o0O~

Harry made it down for dinner just as the last few stragglers were going in. As he walked toward his place at the Gryffindor table, he looked over at the Hufflepuff table. He saw Susan who was giving him a questioning look, which he answered with a thumbs up. He was rewarded with a happy and relieved smile from his mate as he took his seat between Hermione and his other mate, Katie.

"Harry?" Katie stated as he sat next to her. Hermione giving her own questioning look.

"The ritual was a complete success," whispered Harry. "Moony came out of it just fine. He should be eating right now and I will meet him later tonight for our run."

Both girls relaxed at Harry's words and turned back to their respective meals and made small talk with him and others around them. Harry piled on the food to his plate before he dug in. While Harry was eating, he let his eyes wander over to the Slytherin table. He and the girls had yet to figure out who his other Beta mate would be, but Harry had narrowed it down to the four girls that happened to be in his year. They were Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. Harry had been shocked when he had gotten to know the girls from his Ancient Runes class, and found that they weren't as bad as he had once thought. Daphne, known as the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin, he found, to be a genuinely kind girl with a love for enchantments. Her best friend, Tracey, was an equally kind girl with an infatuation with quidditch, but never joined the house team due to certain rumors within the snake pit. Millie was a large girl with a sweet disposition. Pansy was completely different from what Harry expected since she seemed to follow Malfoy like a lost puppy, but in fact hated the blonde bastard. While Daphne and Tracey acted the way they did simply to keep the boys away, Pansy, however, had little choice since her father had put her into a marriage contract with Malfoy.

Harry was brought out of his musings when Katie gave him a gentle, but firm elbow. "Sorry Katie. Got lost in thought," said Harry with a sheepish look.

Katie gave him a playful growl that made Harry's pulse quicken. "I was saying that I was talking to Angelina and Alicia today, and they started asking questions about you and me. Apparently they are under the impression that I need their help to catch the boy I want," whispered Katie with a sly wink. "When do you think we should bring them into the fold Harry?"

"Since they are going to join the tribe sooner or later, I think at the earliest after the hols; latest, after we've found the fourth." Harry said after thinking about the situation.

Katie nodded and turned back to finish her meal while Harry did the same.

~O0o—o0O~

Upon finishing dinner, Harry wandered off with few being the wiser. The only ones that knew he was leaving the castle for the night were Hermione and his mates, whom he kissed goodnight before making his way out of the castle after stopped quickly at a loo to change his clothes, putting on some transfigured clothes, and asking Katie to take his real clothes back to the tower. Nic had warned him that he would most likely rip out of his clothes when he shifted and chose to not lose his favorite workout clothes.

Harry made it out of the castle with ease and made the trek down to the Whomping Willow. He was coming out of the covered bridge leading out the back of the castle when he saw it. He looked up and saw the massive pale moon in the sky in all its full glory. _'So that's the Hunter's Moon.' _Harry thought idly feeling his wolf beginning to stir. Harry let a feral grin cross his face as he felt the night air whip past him picking up bits of snow from the ground, and made his way toward the Whomping Willow. He felt the cold ground beneath his bare feet, but it didn't bother him in the least.

He saw Remus waiting for him just away from the barbaric tree that seemed relatively calm at the moment. Jace sitting next to his 'uncle' and looking around at the forest. When Jace saw his 'dad' he bounded over to him, his large wolf body moving with grace, speed, and power.

"_Ready, dad?"_ asked an excited Jace.

"You bet pup," said Harry ruffling Jace's fur. He reached into his pocket and brought out a nickel necklace with a black walnut wood ring at the bottom that, with Nic's help, he enchanted to be a wand holder. He realized early on that there would be almost no way to keep hold of his wand when he shifted and brought up the problem and Nic told him about a dimension rune-series that would make for a handy wand holster for a necklace. Harry took his wand and put it through the ring and it vanished until only the top half inch was visible. He wasn't worried about breaking it since two of the enchantments made it unbreakable and self-sizing. He looked up to see Lupin staring at the full moon with a look of wonder. "Alright Moony?"

"It's beautiful. I've never…" Remus paused as a tear fell from his eye. "I never dared…"

"You thought it wasn't going to work huh?" asked Harry to which Remus nodded.

"I haven't seen a full moon without fear since I was eight years old. I'd given up hope a long time ago of ever being able to look at one without worrying about what would happen to those around me." Remus said. "Hell, I'd even given up on the girl I loved back in my Hogwarts days because of my condition. Even though that wasn't why we split."

"Why then?"

"It was our sixth year, her seventh," started Remus with a sigh. "We'd been together in secret since my fourth year. I truly believe she loved me as I did love her. However I was fearful of her finding out about me. I know to this day she was my mate, but then it all changed. She started to seem distant for a time and I was worried she had found out about me some how. She asked me for a rondaivue one night after the winter hols, and she seemed nervious. That night was both the greatest night of my life, but also my worst." Harry looked up at the solumn face of his professor, friend, and tribe brother.

"We made love that night, and she told me how much she loved me and I resipricated those feelings. Then she told me what happened back home. Her father had gone behind her back and placed her into a marriage contract with someone, who I have grown to dispise with all my being," Remus gritted out. "She was given two choices. Either go through with it willingly, or be forced to. She knew that no matter what choice she made both her heart, and mine, would be broken. So she chose to willingly do it, but she wanted to have one last night with me so that she would atleast be able to have her first time be with the one she loved. I was devistated, but honored that she had wanted that with me. She left that night back to her dorm and I drudged back to mine, both of us devistated. I haven't seen her sense."

"Who was she?" asked Harry.

"You would know her now as Narcissia Malfoy," answered Remus much to Harry's shock.

"Draco's mom?" asked a surprised Harry gaining a sad nod from his tribe brother. He winced realizing what he had just said. He couldn't imagine how painful it must be for Remus to see the son of the woman he loved each day knowing that he wasn't his. "I'm so sorry Remus."

"Thank you Harry. It's still hard to think about it, but at least I know that I was the one she loved and not him," said Remus with confidence in his saddened voice.

"Come on Moony," Harry said with a playful grin. "Maybe we'll get lucky on our run and run across Lucius in the forest."

Harry was answered by a chuckle and feral grin from Remus and her turned to follow Harry and Jace to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Man, teen, and wolf each stared off into the dark forest. Harry soon felt his blood being set ablaze by a sudden shot of adreniline. He clinched his fists popping his knuckles; grinding his bare feet into the light snow and grass. He felt his muscles tensing in anticipation. His emerald eyes growing dark before turning to gold and shinning in the night. Looking to his right he noticed Remus in a similar state, along with Jace between them He could see their breathe in the air. At an unknown signal they were off with a shot.

Harry sprinted into the tree line followed closely by Remus and Jace. He was leaping over large roots and weaving between trees and brush. Over and down his with ease and grace. He swung under branch and vaulted over roots. His speed picked up as he sprinted toward a perticularly large root at full speed for his human form. He felt his body twitching and rolling just under the skin. He dove over the root as his body exploded and landed on four paws never breaking stride. The young teen had been replaced by the massive black wolf now barreling through the Forbidden Forest.

Harry quickly came to a large clearing and skidded to a stop kicking up the snow in a flurry. He turned his large head to look at himself. He looked to be slightly smaller than he had in his dream, though not by much. His shoulders were roughly five and a half feet high; broad, strong shoulders, deep chest, and shaggy neck mane. His pitch black fur was equally shaggy with a few tips of deep, forest green in his mane and tail; and covered his lean, but strong ten foot body (nose tip to tail). He was well muscled and around 350 lbs.

He was brought out of his self assesment by a russling and whimpering from his left. Glancing over he saw Jace, ears flat on his head and body lowered with his hind end tucked. Harry was uncertain why Jace was in such a submissive behavior until he remembered his reading on wolf behavior.

Then he heard something different: a deep, rolling growl. Harry felt his hackles bristle at the sound and looked in front of him. He watched as a large smoke grey wolf prowled out of the brush, its hackles bristling like Harry's own. In his primal mind, Harry knew this to be Remus, but he knew this fight had to take place for him to be the Alpha Fenrir had stated that he was. Looking at Remus, he noted that he seemed slightly smaller than Harry, maybe five feet at the shoulders and 300 lbs. His fur was a smoke grey with flecks of deep black throughout giving the wolf a salt and pepper fur pattern. His eyes were a deep amber as oposed to Harry's golden colored eyes.

Harry squared his shoulders and brought himself up to his full height with his ears fanned forward and tail high. His lips pulled back in a threatening display with his fangs bared. Lupin stalked forward with his own teeth bared and trying to look as big as Harry; pacing back and forth in front of Harry who merely held his ground following Remus with his eyes. He could feel Remus' aura, that he had most likely perfected over years of being a rouge*, rolling off him and meeting Harry's own Alpha aura. Harry's eyes locked unblinkingly with Lupin's and knew almost instantly what was to come.

In an instant, Remus rushed Harry at great speed his deadly jaw snapping, but was met head on when Harry exploded like lightning off the blocks; and the two massive wolves met chest to chest. With jaws snapping, they wrestled and rolled taking bites at each others shoulders, neck, forlegs, and pawed at each other ruthlessly. As they rolled, Harry was pinned up to a tree for a split second before using his hindquarters to shove the grey wolf into the air. Remus landed with ease and was met by his opponent and sent sproling along the grass and snow. Harry was on him in a flash pinning him to the ground with his sharp fangs centimeters from Lupin's jugular and growling threateningly at the downed wolf. Remus lay still on his back his forlegs tucked up and tail tucked showing submission; he noted with shock that while Harry stayed strong above him, behind and to the side of Harry were tendrels of shadow that seemed to be originating from Harry's shadow and poined at him like spears. The fight had been fast, but ferce lasting maybe a minute or two.

"_Do you yeld Moony?"_ came Harry's calm voice from the wolf above him. Remus idlely noted that Harry seemed to be speaking with his mind, just like Jace.

"_I yeld Harry. You've proven that you are the Alpha of the tribe,"_ conceeded a panting Remus.

Harry released Remus and sat back on his haunches with his head held high like a true Alpha.

"_Come on out Jace," _called Harry when he heard the pup whimper again. Jace stepped out of the treeline at his dad's urging and padded up to the two larger wolves. He kept himself low and licked at Harry's mane and proceeded to do the same to Remus; both wolves licked the top of Jace's head. Remus stood and shook his fur out letting small drops of blood from the few wounds he had incured from his fight. _"Alright Moony?"_

"_I'm fine Harry. I've had far worse some nights as you saw last month." _Remus stated. _"How about yourself?"_

Harry looked at his fur and saw a few wounds of his own, but shrugged. _"I'll be fine. Tis' merely a flesh wound."_ Harry stated with a wolfish chuckle at his memory of watching 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' with Tonks during one of her visits last August. All joking was lost however when they heard a pained yelp coming from farther into the forest. All three wolves looked in that direction when the smell hit them: blood, anxiaty, and fear.

Without a thought, Harry and Remus stood and took off in the direction that the sound and smell came from with Jace close behind trying to keep up, but falling behind. As they got closer to their destination not only did they hear the yelping they also heard an odd wheasing followed by a chilling noise that sounded like a broken bougle. They slowed to a prowl as they made it towards the sound. Picking out of the trees they saw a massive beast. A stag seven feet at the shoulders and easily as long with rust red fur and powerful legs and massive, wickedly hooked antlers adorning it's head. With a guess, Harry believed the beast to be at least 300 lbs. However what really got Harry was its muzzle: it was shaped normally till you noticed that it was open with sharp, fanged teeth bared in a vicious display. It was then that Harry realized that he was looking not at a stag, but at a monster known as a Sianach*.

"_Harry?"_ the teen wolf looked at his tribe brother to see him looking at what had the Sianach's attention. Crouched down in front of the massive stag was a black dog that looked like an Irish Wolfhound, although Harry had to admit that it looked like a Grim*. _"That's Sirius,"_ Harry's eyes widened at Remus' voice and knew that had to think of something quick before he was killed.

"_I have an idea Moony."_

~O0o—o0O~

It had not been a good night for Sirius. He'd attempted to get into the school again in order find the dirty rat that set him up twelve years ago, but decided to find some food in the forest before attempting his plan. Unfortunately that's where things went from annoying to deadly when he came across the moster stag before him. He didn't think much of it when he past it until it tried to stomp and crush him with its hooves. He had gotten away with minor injuries so far from its hooves and antlers, but it was the teeth that put him on edge. He saw the beast prepare to charge again when a massive grey mass stepped in front of him and took up a protective, challenging stance in front of him followed by a smaller black mass. As he focused on the two figures, he came to the realization that they were wolves, but one was absolutely massive. Easily the biggest he had ever seen.

He watched in shock as the two wolves growled threateningly at the monster stag that growled right back and tucked it's head and stomped it's hooves as it prepared to charge. The beast had not taken two steps when it was blindsided by another wolf a little bigger than the first with pitch black fur. The stag toppled over to its side and was immediately set upon by the grey wolf as the black wolf ripped into its throat with its fangs.

~O0o—o0O~

After checking the Sianach to the ground, Harry whipped around and clamped his jaws onto the jugular of the beast and bit down with all of his force and Remus tore at its underbelly. The beast let out a strangled roar which drenched Harry in blood around his head and neck from slicing through its main artery. Remus was equally drenched in blood after opening up the belly. The beast bled out in less than ten seconds, while its blood continued to pool around it.

Harry circled around and growled at Remus who backed away from the belly. Harry, letting instinct take over, took his fangs and tore into the belly that Remus started on and worked his way up into the chest cavity until he reached the still beating heart. He took it in his teeth and pulled it out and proceeded to eat it first.

While Harry was occupied, Remus heard a growl and turned his head to see his old friend still in his dog form and growling trying to look mean. Remus gave a wolfish chuckle which sounded like an odd growling whease.

"_Knock it off mutt," _he growled playfully. This brought an odd look and head tilt from Sirius as he looked as his long time friend.

"_Remus?"_ said Sirius with hope in his voice.

"_In the fur Padfoot." _Remus said with a wolfish grin.

~O0o-Dec. 3, 1993-o0O~

The Shrieking Shack is rumored to be the most haunted building in Britain, and if anyone was inside it this morning they would be hard pressed to disagree with the odd guttural rattling sound coming from within. However, that same person would be mistaken for thinking that the sound was coming from a specter. No, the noise was actually coming from the lungs of a large black wolf named Harry.

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he slowly woke from his sleep. Looking around with sleepy eyes he noted a few things: he was still in his Shadow Wolf form, it was the beginning of dawn, and he was in what appeared to be the Shrieking Shack. He rolled back onto his hindquarters, while keeping his forepaws forward and straight digging his claws into the old, rotten wood of the stair landing; before rolling forward and stretching his back and hind legs, hearing several pops along his body and sighed in contentment. He followed this by shacking his body sending dirt and dried mud and blood flying. He padded to the room just off the landing and grinned at what he saw.

On an old, broken-down bed lay two black masses that he could easily tell were Jace and Sirus, still in his grim-form curled at each end of the bed. On the floor by the bed was Remus, like Harry, still in his own wolf form. The memories of the night before came flooding back to him in an instant: his first shift, running the forest, stalking and hunting the Sianach, saving Sirius, eating the monster stag, and finally filling in Sirius on all the happenings over the last twelve years since his imprisonment. He was livid when he found out about Harry's life at Privet Drive, but that was soon replaced with shock when he was told the rest about his August and since. He was equally happy that his friend, Remus, was now cured…sorta. Harry was brought out of his musings by Jace yawning and stretching from his side of the bed.

"_Morning pup,"_ said Harry.

"_Morning dad," _yawned Jace in greeting. Another change of the last month was Jace lost his cute 'puppy voice', as the girls called it, and instead started talking more like a teen but kept his sarcastic wit.

Jace's voice brought the other two occupants awake. After a stretch similar to Harry's they all said their 'mornings' to each. Sirius himself stayed in his Grim form, just so he could continue to talk with them.

"_How you feeling Padfoot?" _asked Remus. He was so happy to have his friend back and now knew where he needed to go to contact him.

"_I'm doing amazingly Moony," _stated Sirius with a doggy grin. _"So what's going to happen now Oh-Great-Alpha?"_

Harry gave his Godfather a playful glare and growl which drew snickers from the two Mauraders and Jace. _"Moony and myself need to get back to the castle before anyone notices that I'm missing. Then we will come visit you from time to time now that we know where to look. Any problems with that Moony?"_

"_I need to go see Madam Pomfrey like I normally do after a full moon. Got to keep up appearances after all. Other than that I will begin the plan after the hols like we planned." _Remus said after a thought.

Harry nodded and the three bid farewell after Harry had shifted back to their human form with Harry removing his wand from its special holder and transfiguring some old sheets into shorts for both him and Remus. Remus, Harry, and Jace made their way back to the castle where they split discretely with Remus heading toward the hospital wing and Harry and Jace heading up to the tower.

After giving the password, Harry and Jace walked into the Gryffindor common room. He glanced around the common room and noticed, unsurprisingly, that there was no one to be seen. He, however, was proven wrong when he heard a pair of soft breathing sounds coming from the sofa in front of the fire. He looked over the back of the sofa and smiled at the sight before him.

Katie and Susan lay cuddled together in silk pajama sets (Long-sleeve button up shirts and tie pants). Katie's being black and red; Susan's being gold and black. He stepped around so he was facing them and laid a kiss on each of them to wake them up. Both girls roused with a groan, but gave sleepy smiles when they noticed who'd woke them up.

"Morning Harry," they said in unison.

"Morning ladies," responded Harry with a grin. He took a seat between them when they offered it and they both cuddle into his sides; each giving a sigh of contentment.

"How'd it go?" asked Susan.

"It went good for the most part. We shifted with no complications; it felt amazing by the way. Me and Remus did have to fight though to see who would be Alpha, and yes I won," he said with a chuckle. "Unfortunately, we did have a problem though." The girls looked up at him with slight concern on their faces. "After I won, we heard a yelp from the forest and took off to investigate. We found Sirius trying to stay alive against a damn Sianach. Luckily we were able to take it down and save Sirius."

The girls sighed in happiness and relief that their mate was safe along with the others.

~O0o-December 8, 1993-o0O~

The week before break went by in a blur with everyone taking their exams and Friday found Harry on the Hogwarts' Express and heading for London. Harry currently sat with Susan and Katie cuddled against him with Hannah and Hermione sitting across from them with gentle smiles as they talked with the trio.

"Where's Ron at anyway Hermione?" asked Harry.

His bushy haired friends eyes narrowed in eritation at the mention of their ginger haired friend. "Oh! That git is off Seamus and Dean most likely," she ranted with a huff.

Figuring, correctly, that Ron had stuck his foot in his large mouth again, Harry simply sighed and relaxed against his girls as the train ride continued thourghly excited to spend his holiday with the girls and his friends away from Hogwarts.

~O0o-To Be Continued-o0O~

_**Sorry about the long wait hopeful to have the next chapter up soon along with the next chapter for Harry Potter: Prisoners and Walkers. As always please R&R. Thanks**_

_**Sianach: Is a monsterous, aggressive, and carnivores deer in Scottish folklore. Some believe that it was a reference to the extinct Irish Elk of the Ice Age that had an antler span of 12 ft.**_

_**Grim: Is a nickname given to the demonic black dogs of British folklore. These beast would be seen as a sign of bad luck or impending doom or death.**_


	8. Important AN

~O0o-IMPORTANT- o0O~

FIRST: I AM NOT ABANDING MY STORIES.

Okay just wanted to get that out there first. As some of you may have noticed I haven't been able to update my two stories as I would like to. This primarily comes from a lack on my part of the creative juices not doing their job. I.E. writers block. I know those of you who are authors yourselves know of this demon from hell and how frustrating it is. Some want to bash us when we say that, but it's honestly what happens sometimes.

Another reason I haven't updated is that I'm noticing that both my stories are kinda running together in their plots. I hate this. I've had a few chapters ready to be uploaded over the last month but I've had to redo and in one case completely delete one since it was getting so bad. Most of my reading comes from the Dresden Files and Mercy Thompson with a few other minor contributions.

Because of this I have come to the conclusion that I will only be focusing on one of my Harry Potter stories from now on, and I will put the other up for adoption. It is just too much of a strain to try to write two stories from the same series at the same time and not have them run together. Now I'm sure you're all asking which I will continue? Well I'm going to leave that up to you, my readers and fellow authors. I am going to put it to a vote that will last for one month so that everyone is able to have their voice heard. I'm going to explain how each story will go with very little details so that each of you can make an informed decision without giving away any spoilers.

**Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever**

This story has a lot of potential and I know a lot of people enjoy it. It will be fairly short compared to the other one as it will only span POA and GOF with a epilogue. The pairing is Harry with Susan Bones, Katie Bell, Nymphadora Tonks, and Tracey Davis.

Most of the Xover is from the Dresden Files and Magic the Gathering (but only slightly on that one).

**Harry Potter: Walkers and Prisoners**

This story has an equal amount of potential with the possibility to get a lot deeper later on. It will be a longer story with it spanning all the books from POA to DH and maybe beyond that. The pairing is Harry with Katie Bell and Fay Dunbar. This has a possibility of adding one more girl later on, but I'm undecided for reasons that will come later.

The Xovers in this one come from Mercy Thompson and the World of Darkness game, with a little Dresden Files thrown in at times.

**Vote #1: Which of my stories would you most like for me to continue? And explain why please.**

Like I said this vote will be up for one month and when it is over I will announce what will happen then. As an apology to you, my faithful readers, I will not post one chapter, but instead I will post three chapters within a month of the vote…if there are no complications with my job anyway. Please leave your votes in either reviews of this AN or send me PMs so I can keep a tally. One vote per reader/account please.

**Vote #2: For Harry Potter: Walkers and Prisoners, should I add a third girl to the pairing or just keep it at two?**

**Vote #2B: If you agree to the third girl, who should it be? (I will not take suggestions for other girls). Please explain you reasoning for your choice so I know you thought this through.**

**Choices: Tracey Davis**

** Hermione Granger**

** Daphne Greengrass**

** Fleur Delacour**

** OC (Durmstrang girl)**

** OC (Beauxbatons girl)**

** OC (American girl)**

** XC(Dresden Files)**

** XC(Twilight)**

**Vote #3: I know some will be sad to lose one of my stories so in compensation I will be starting on one of two other stories that will not be Harry Potter centric, but I want you to vote on which I go with.**

**Choices: NarutoXGetbackers fanfiction, NarutoX4girls**

** TwilightXWOD fanfiction, BellaXJacob LeahXOC**

Thank you for your time and I hope to hear from you all soon. If you have any questions about the voting or just want to ask me something story related please feel free to PM me and I will get back to you as soon as possible.


	9. Important AN Pt 2- The Halfway Point

_**~O0o-Halfway Point-o0O~**_

Hello one and all. Some of you may be screaming at your computer, phone, or tablet right now thinking this is a new chapter. Sorry to say this isn't a new chapter. :-( . But this is the halfway point for the voting from my last post to update everyone where the standings currently are.

First the vote for which story I will continue, or finish first since a good portion of ya'll want me to do both but just focus on one till it's done. I'm taking this under consideration and will have my decision when the voting is all done.

**Vote #1:**

**Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever: 35 **

**Harry Potter: Prisoners and Walkers: 40**

Once again let me say THIS IS NOT THE FINAL TALLY. This is the halfway point. As you can see the voting is very close so I hope to get a few more votes in the ten days or so left that way we'll have a clear cut winner. Keep the PM and reviews coming people.

**Vote #2:**

**HP:P&W**

**3****rd**** Girl: 31 **

**No 3****rd**** Girl: 20**

I know what some of you are saying: The numbers don't match! Well this is because several people decided to hedge their bets as it were and voted for Wolves, but also give a vote to the others just in case. I appreciate this since it tells me you'll most like read whichever story is chosen. As for which girl…well…

**Vote #2B:**

**Tracy Davis: 2**

**Hermione Granger: 3**

**Daphne Greengrass: 9**

**Fleur Delacour: 10**

**OC (Durmstrang): 3**

**OC (Beauxbatons): 1**

**OC (American): 2**

**XC (Dresden Files-Molly): 2**

**XC (Twilight- Leah): 0**

As you can see we have two relatively solid leaders, but who knows? Things can change quickly with a few votes here and there. As some of you may have noticed the crossover character (XC) for Twilight has been struck out for surprise surprise…no votes. I kinda expected it, but I had an inkling of an idea for it and just wanted to see if anyone went with it.

**Vote #3:**

**Naruto x Getbackers: 2**

**Twilight x World of Darkness: 5**

Nothing really big there since a lot of people don't have a say either way.

Once again thank you for the votes and keep up with the reviews and votes. Thank you.


	10. Voting Finale

_**~O0o-Voting Finale-o0O~**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews and PMs voting for my stories and I guess you can…guess (lol) that as of today the voting is over and a winner is chosen. Before I go into to details let me say that vote #3 will continue for a few more chapters, but there will be a few minor changes to them. More on that later though.**_

_**Anyway the winner of which story I continue with is…Harry Potter: Prisoners and Walkers.**_

_**Yes, I know some of you are upset, but that's how the voting went. I will say that it was a close vote though.**_

_**Now onto what's going to happen from here:**_

_**Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever**_

_**This story will be put up for adoption so that it can be continued by someone else who may do it justice. That being said if you want to adopt it I would like for you to send me a PM so that I may talk to you, review some of your other work, and ask a few questions of you. I will then choose who to continue this story. I also ask that you not copy and submit this story without getting my permission. I've worked hard on this story and I want to pass it on to someone of my choosing.**_

_**Vote #2.**_

_**The voting for whether or not there will be a third girl in Prisoners & Walkers has also be decided and there will be a third girl so congrats for those who voted. Who will it be? Well…**_

_**The Third Girl.**_

_**This vote will be on going for a little while longer. Most likely until the summer break after third year (3-5 chapters). Four of the girls that were up for vote have really gotten a following, but I'm going to reset the vote this one time and add 2 more girls since I'm going to put my other story up for adoption and I've gotten several requests to let them be up for vote and it's the only fair way to allow them a chance. So here are the choices:**_

_**Tracey Davis**_

_**Daphne Greengrass**_

_**Fleur Delacour **_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Susan Bones**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_**Let your vote be heard y'all! (lol)**_

_**Other Stories.**_

_**As some of you may remember I wanted an opinion about which story I should work on next, but no one really gave me much feedback. I'd like to put this out there again with some modifications.**_

_**Twilight/World of Darkness Xover. Jacob/Bella OC/Leah OC/Seth**_

_**Harry Potter/Dresden Files Xover. HarryP/Tonks/Molly HarryD/Murphy**_

_**Harry Potter/Twilight. PostDH. Harry/Leah Hermione/Seth Jacob/Bella**_

_**Harry Potter. Harry/Tonks. TimeTravel.**_

_**I thank you for your time in this and I hope to have the next three chapters for Harry Potter: Prisoners and Walkers finished in the month of August.**_


End file.
